After the Reunion
by efanfic1
Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? Will Vlad be able to persuade him to be his son? And what is all of this talk about a Skelton Key? AU after Bitter Reunions
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Hi guys! I am very new at making fan fiction. Please understand that as you read. I have been wanting to write for a while now.

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

All Characters and originally plot belong to the creative mind and effort of Butch Hartman. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

 **Chapter 1. Home Sweet Home**

"Home Sweet Home!" Jack Fenton shouted proudly as his family walked into the inside of Fentonworks. They had just come back from his college reunion at his old best friend's mansion.

Well maybe not best friend... Try sociopathic fruitloop who is trying to murder you.

That was what his son, Danny Fenton was thinking over and over again on the car ride home from the Wisconsin Castle when was father kept talking about how great his "best friend" was.

Danny Fenton is not your typical fourteen year old boy. A few months ago his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley convinced him to enter his parent's portal to the Ghost Zone. An accident in the portal caused him to become a half ghost. He now uses his new ghost powers to help others and stop evil ghosts plots. Only Sam and Tucker knew. Until now…

Danny just might have met his evil opposite. Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius

The other ghost hybrid's powers were gained when a portal prototype exploded on his face in college. An accident he blames Jack for. Apparently causing him to lose Maddie, Danny's mother and Jack's wife. Now, the old psycho wants nothing more than to kill Jack, marry Maddie, and …...

"I'm still not sure what that guy wants with me," Danny thought to himself.

When Vlad discovered Danny was half ghost, he tricked the ghost boy into going to his lab and tried to persuade him to renounce his father.

Of course Danny said no. What else was he going to say? At least that will be the end of it.

Danny rejected the offer, Vlad gets over it, maybe he will get over his hatred of Jack, and they live happily ever after by never seeing each other again.

The youngest Fenton was dragged out of his thoughts by ….. OUCH!

Danny collapse on the ground after colliding with a wall causing his suitcase to pop open and have all of his clothes fall out

"Stupid fruit loop," Danny grumbled in his head as he began to quickly stuff everything back in. "Even hours away you still manage to beat me up".

"Sweetie, Are you okay?" Maddie Fenton asks with concern and a bit of a sigh at the inherited clumsiness Danny got from his father.

"Yeah I am fine Mom," Danny answered with a smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about you go get some little brother" his older sister Jazz suggested. "Tomorrow is Sunday so you can sleep in if you want".

"Jasmines right, Son" his father added with a wide and enthusiastic grin. "After all Fentons need to sleep in order to become great ghost hunters".

Jazz rolled her eyes at her father's childish behavior and ran up stairs screaming something about being in a normal family

"I guess I will follow Jazz. Love you Mom. Love you Dad!" Danny hugged both of his parents and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

The Ghost boy looked around his room and noticed nothing has changed since he left. Only the knowledge he thought he knew about being half ghost had. It was still hard to believe that there was someone else with the same powers as him. Well….that is painfully more powerful with twenty times more experience.

Danny's stomach churned about facing that powerful half-ghost again.

His blue eyes found a picture of him, Sam, and Tucker. They were sitting at a picnic table in the park smiling without any care in the world. His best friends were always there for him for support and help kicking ghost butt. He tried to think of their reactions when he told them about Vlad Masters. Tucker would probably just tell him to forget about him and cringe at the thought of the man hitting on Danny's mother. Sam would most likely punch Tucker and tell him to research Vlad as the situation might be more serious than they are expected.

"Well," Danny said out loud. "I can find out their real reactions when I actually see them. I can't help but wonder how they are going to react to another halfa like me out there".

With that thought, Danny decided to FINALLY get ready for bed.

It was not until Danny changed in his blue pjs that he noticed it. It was in the form of a blue present box with a white and black polka dotted ribbon that was on his bed.

With a curious look, Danny grabbed the box and found a typed care attached.

"To Danny Fenton"

That was all the note said.

And all the encouragement Danny needed to open the gift

It was a frame.

To give this giver credit, it looked very well-made. With beautiful sapphire crystals around the picture frame and at the bottom a typical for frame saying, yet strange for the situation was painted.

"My father and me"

Was this supposed to be an old family photo? Well that can be answered quickly since there is no picture. 'Fenton you idiot'

 _Think Danny Think!_

Who would possibly send this strangely normal gift to him?

The boy's solution came in the form of a yawn.

"Well I can't think when I'm half asleep".

Danny put the frame in the box, climbed into bed, and went to sleep, ignoring the blue wisp of air that came out of his mouth.

Little did Danny know, three ghostly vultures with red fezzes were flying away from his house in the direction of a certain Wisconsin Castle.

After a little while of flying, the birds reached their destination and phased into an office of some sort.

At the huge wooden desk in the front of the large room, sat a man in his late forties' yet had ghostly grey hair up in a ponytail. He was wearing a clearly expensive black suit with a red bow tie. The man had a smug grin on his face as he was completing paper work. This grin changed into more of a satisfied smirk as he sensed his three minions come into his presence.

This was Vlad Masters

"I trust the mission was completed," the Vlad asked with no emotion to his voice.

"Yeah Boss but why are you suddenly sending gifts to random kids" one of the three vultures replied.

"Oh I assure you this boy is not and I quote some random kid" Vlad

responded cooly. "He is the key to all of my desires"

The grey-haired man blocked the vultures out of his mind as he thought about what just transpired in his home.

Vlad realizes that he made a mistake at the reunion. Putting Daniel in the neutralizer was not the best way to win over the teenager. He will need to act quickly to persuade this boy to his way of thinking.

He will first try persuasion with gifts and kind words. However, after a while, he might have to use force.

He wanted this boy to become his son out of his own volition. But, any other means necessary would be almost as satisfying

One thing is for certain; Vlad will not lose such a valuable pawn and asset when it is presented to him. The boy will be his ticket to take revenge against the fat oaf Jack Fenton. With his only son taken away from him, Jack will be crushed as his beautiful home is damaged.

His beautiful Maddie will most likely follow her son into Vlad's loving arms. Then Vlad will finally have his happiness after twenty lonely years.

Ruling the Ghost Zone was also close to being in his grasp. Yes, he had many of the inhabitants under his thumb, but soon they all would be. Yes Daniel needed training in order to let his powers flourish, but their combined powers would be no match for any ghost and they would rule as father and son or soon to be king and prince.

But, there was a small issue for improvement in this new piece of information. Yes, he knew who this Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom is but he did not know anything personal about the child outside of his family and powers.

These small details like activities, friends, and personalities can be the very best way to win the boy over without brute force.

That situation would be fixed very soon.

His present to the little badger was simply a welcome gift into his chess game of life. Besides, that picture will have a picture of a father and son soon enough.

"You three can leave now but be ready to come back tomorrow around noonish." Vlad indifferently commanded to the vultures. "I have another delivery for you to make".

"Yes Boss" the three replied in unison and phased out of his office.

As soon as the birds left Vlad got up and decided to go to bed.

After all, he wanted to look his best for Maddie and Daniel later in the week.

Author's Note

I hope you guys liked the first chapter for my fan fiction. I know this was a little rushed and I apologize for that. Chapter 2 will be out soon!

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR ADVICE AND IF YOU LIKE IT

THANKS FOR READINGS J

E2001


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at the Nasty Burger

Hi guys! Here is my next chapter! I love and appreciate that I have been getting such nice reviews so quickly into writing! I will try to update and start some new stories into this week as I am on spring break. I am going back to school next Tuesday so the writing might get a little slower with finals in over a month.

ENJOY!

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 2. Meeting at the Nasty Burger**

It was around ten when Danny woke up from his sleep. He sits up in his bed and lets out a huge yawn. The ghost boy gets up and looks for his typical white shirt with a red circle and blue jeans. He quickly puts them on and goes outside of his room.

Danny peeks inside Jazz's bright pink room and notices that she is not there.

'She must already be downstairs' He thought to himself.

The hybrid imagined his older sister reading some psychology book he would not understand and scolding at his parents for not being more normal.

Danny understood how she felt as being a Fenton made him a target for bullies like Dash.

Though, the events from the past few months before helped him appreciate his father and mother more than ever.

Most of his life, he would stand by his sister's side and agree as she went on and on about how ghosts did not exist. He thought they did not either.

Well….. until he became one.

Danny now saw how his parents' weapons actually work and created a successful portal to the unknown world.

The young half-ghost also now saw how important his relationship was to his father when that fruitloop wanted to take it away.

'Stop thinking about it' Danny scolded to himself. 'You're gonna get an earful from Sam about it later'.

"Maddie! Maddie I did it", Jack shouted in the distance.

That woke the ghost boy from his trance and he finally hoped down the stairs to reach his family's kitchen.

"Morning Sweetie" his mother chirped as she fixed him a plate of pancakes.

"Morning Danny," Jazz said distractedly while reading her typical textbook.

His father's morning introduction was not as graceful as Maddie and Jazz's were.

Soon Danny found himself in a tight bear hug while being pushed into the chest of a orange hazmat suit.

"Morning Son!" His father said excitedly. "Boy, have I got the invention to show you".

"Gee Dad what does it do?" Danny asked timidly as he knew the invention would affect him as usual.

Jack shoved Danny into a chair in the kitchen and ran down the steps to the Fenton's ghost lab.

Maddie, Jazz, and Danny all cringed in unison as they heard a crash and a groan from Jack.

Maddie gets out of her chair and quickly runs to make sure her husband is alright. Leaving the Fenton siblings alone for the time being.

"You okay Danny?" Jazz asks with concern. "You seem a bit loopier than usual."

"Hey!" Danny automatically replied. "Who are you calling loopy".

"You".

"Ugh! I am fine Jazz!" Danny mumbles. "Sisters, why are they so nosey". He secretly smiles at his sister's concern.

Yes, Jazz and Danny were always close as children. They would use to star gaze and tell each other secrets ; not that there were any between them at the time.

But, of course she did not know about Danny being the ghost boy. So sadly, the duo became more distant.

The two sat and ate in silence for what felt like hours (probably more like thirty seconds in reality) when Jack and Maddie came back up.

"Danny, check it out!" His father held up a small glowing green ball in the palm of his hand. "This is the Fenton Mini Net!".

Danny gulped nervously.

"Wow Dad! How does it work".

"I am glad you asked m'boy!" He pulls up a chair and sits next to his youngest child.

"This baby will lock onto the first ectosignature it senses and flies at a ghost and BAMM becomes a net made of anti ectoplasmic energy and traps the ghost".

Danny's palms began to sweat as he once again felt like his biggest secret was about to be revealed.

"Dad! Put that thing away." Jazz shouted at her embarrassing father.

"But, princess I just wanted to show Danny-boy how the invention worked in case he runs into ghosts". Jack childishly pouted.

"You are ruining breakfast time for him and a child needs a perfect amount of energy in order to have a successful day" the sixteen year old argued back.

With a final pout, Jack put the invention away to Danny's relieved joy.

It was then that the phone rang in the household.

"I'll get it," the halfa exclaimed. He darted towards the phone and picked it up.

"Fentonworks," Danny said monotonously. "Danny Fenton speaking".

"Dude!" Tucker greeted. "How was the reunion. Pretty boring right?"

"Hey Tuck! Eh actually something interesting happened".

"Want to talk about it in person. Sam and I are planning on going to the park, arcade, and then to the Nasty Burger for lunch. Are you free?" Tucker asked.

"Hold on let me ask my family," Danny replied.

"Mom, can I go hang out with Sam and Tucker today?"

Maddie looked up from her dishes and at her only son.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked Danny.

Danny cringed at the thought as he remembered the math homework he had to get done.

"Ummmmm no?" He stammered.

"Homework first young man; you know my rules".

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and got on the phone with his best friend.

"I have to do math homework but as soon as I am done, I will meet you and Sam at Nasty Burger for lunch. Kay?"

After hanging up with Tucker, Danny went back upstairs to start his math homework.

It was when he was taking out his textbook to start, when a cool, blue wisp came out of his mouth.

Danny knew exactly what that meant.

There was a ghost.

Danny clenched his fists and chanted "I'm going ghost!"

When that, a white, bright ring appeared in the middle of Danny 's body and split in half. One ring went to his upper body and the other went to his lower body.

His raven hair became a ghostly white, his shirt and jeans were replaced by a black hazmat suit, he now had on silver gloves and boots, his skin became tanner, and his eyes were now a glowing green instead of his usual crystal blue eyes.

He is Danny Phantom.

Danny went intangible and phased through his room window with the Fenton Thermos in hand.

However, his search for the ghost was unsuccessful and did not spot anyone.

"Hmmmm that's weird. I'll let Sam and Tuck know later." The ghost boy thought at loud.

With that, Phantom phased back into his room and quickly turned back into Fenton.

After finishing his homework, two hours later (he was never good at math), he finally called Sam and Tucker and asked them to meet him at the Nasty Burger.

Danny let his parents know about where he would be and walked out onto the familiar streets of Amity Park.

After a number of minutes of staring off at familiar citizens, sights, and stores, Danny finally reached the Nasty Burger.

The Nasty Burger was one of the most popular hangouts in Amity Park. He was bound to see some other kids for school there; even Dash Baxter.

Danny groaned at that thought and walked into the burger joint.

"Danny! Over here" the ghost boy heard a familiar voice cry out.

It was the voice of Sam Manson. Sam was one of his two best friends. The girl had black hair with excess pieces in a high-rise ponytail, a black mid-drift tank top with a purple circle in the middle, a black plaid skirt with purple tights underneath, black combat boots, and purples eyes and lipstick.

She looked the perfect picture of your average Goth

Yet, she was not your everyday Goth. Sam also happened to be an ultra-recyclo vegetarian (she did not eat anything with a face). She also was a huge protester and loved to fight out against any cause she could find.

She also happened to have a huge crush on Danny (too bad he was to clueless to see it).

Next to Sam was Tucker Foley. Tucker has known Danny forever. He is an Africa-American and was wearing a red beret; a long sleeved yellow t-shirt, green cargo pants, brown boots, and black glasses. Tucker was a residential techno geek who always carried around his PDA and purple backpack. He could hack into any computer and spent most of his time on one or helping Danny fight ghosts. Some would not hesitate to say he was obsessed with technology. Or girls. Tucker was also a pure carnivore. He would never ever be seen eating or going near a vegetable in his entire life. This often caused conflicts between him and Sam and poor Danny usually had to be the one to resolve them.

Danny's smile grew as he saw his friends smiling and waving at him and walked over to their booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" Danny chirped cheerfully to Sam and Tucker.

"Hi Danny!" the two said in unison.

He sat down across from the two as a waiter approved them.

"What would you kids like to eat today," she asked.

"We will have two burgers and one salad please" Danny responded knowing what his best friends would already order.

"You got it" She wrote down the order and walked away from the table.

"So Danny," Sam began. "Tucker said you wanted to tell us about the reunion?"

"Yeah, I feel like you should be aware of something that happened."

The young hybrid told them the entire story of meeting Vlad Plasmius/ Masters, about how he wanted to kill his father, wed his mother, and offered to teach Danny about his ghost powers.

"Well what do you think about it," Danny asked shyly.

Both of his friends had a grim look on their faces. They have never looked so serious about anything with ghosts since Danny's accident.

"Dude, aren't you freaked about it?" Tucker asked.

'What do you mean? It's not like I'll see the weirdo ever again".

"Danny you said for twenty years that this guy was the only halfa right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why?"

"After discovering the only other one of his kind, do you really think he will leave you alone?"

"Yeah Dan, he might come after you or kidnap you or something evil dudes do," Tucker added.

"So.. you guys think I should take the "till next time… son" thing seriously?"

"YES!" Sam and Tucker responded once again in unison.

"Okay, Okay" Danny mumbled. "Enough about my drama, what did you guys do over the weekend?"

The two began to talk about their adventures over the weekend.

Sam had gone to a poetry reading at the Skulk and Lurk while Tucker basically just played DOOMED the entire time despite his mother's protests.

However, Danny could not get what they had said out of his mind.

'Should I really be more worried about this guy?' He thought to himself over and over again.

After receiving their food and paying, the trio spent time just talking about little things until…

"Hey Fentoenail," a painfully familiar voice shouted at Danny.

The ghost boy groaned.

It was Dash Baxter, the football jerk of Casper High. Dash spent most of his free time picking on geeks. Danny happens to be his favorite.

"I thought you looked a little dehydrated" the muscular blond announced.

With that he poured his (what looked like to be) soda on top of Danny's head. His table of populars started pointing and laughing at Fenton and Dash walked away.

"Well, that was rude" Sam growled ready to pounce at them.

"Just leave It alone Sam," Danny said trying to calm his own anger down. "They are losers who aren't worth our time".

Secretly though Danny wanted to use his powers to get back at them. He wanted to trip them or scare them in anyway possible.

'No, that is something _he_ would do,' He reminded himself.

Although he was wet, the halfa just kept on talking with his friends; not noticing the three vultures who were flying away from the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three ghost vultures had received a new present to deliver to the ghost boy's home. Although they wondered why their master was giving such things to the child, they kept their mouths shuts. They knew what would happen if you questioned Plasmius and the results were not pretty.

The three were just about to return to Wisconsin when they spotted the ghost boy's human half at a strange restaurant.

They decided to spy a bit on the boy, far enough so they would not activate the hybrid's ghost sense like earlier in the day.

The ghosts had witnessed Danny being bullied by the large teenager and decided that the information could be of use to their Boss.

With that, the three flew off quickly to the castle.

Vlad Masters was once again in the creepy office of his when his vultures once again came back to him after delivering another one of his gifts to Daniel.

"Well, I trust this mission went smoothly hmmm?" He asked in his smooth voice.

"Yup, we delivered the gift to the brat," one of the vultures stated.

"But, we wanted to tell you about something we saw." The second one said.

"What is it then?" Vlad demanded to know in a bored manner.

"It's about the kid." The third one announced, getting Masters attention.

"He was at a weird looking diner or something when this big blond teen walked up to him and poured something on him." The first vulture explained. "Then everyone in the joint started pointing and laughing at the ghost boy."

The information was indeed valuable to Vlad. If Daniel is being bullied, then turning him towards his side would be easier. The poor boy probably has barley any friends, leaving Vlad to be able to teach the child about his powers to get back at those mean children.

"Thank you for informing me," Vlad said to his minions with indifference. "I will take care of that problem soon enough with my next gift. You three do not have to come back for a while for I will not be here."

"Where are you going?" the second vulture asked.

The others looked at him with shock for questioning their boss.

"On a little adventure," Vlad responded with an evil smirk.

The Vultures then left the office leaving Vlad to do what he was about to do before they interrupted.

Vlad grabbed his office phone and dialed a number into it and put the machine up to his ear.

"Yes, hello Jonathon? Can you please get me in touch with a realtor in Amity Park? I am most interested in finding a mansion there till I can build my own in the area." …

"Splendid… Call me back with the information… Ta!"

The billionaire half-ghost hung up the phone and laid back in his chair, looking forward to what is about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:

WOW! That was really longer than expected….. That was nearly eight word document pages long.

I hope you all liked this chapter.

Like I said, I was really fortunate to be able to update so quickly after the first. I will usually be able to update once a week for each story. Also, I just looked at my account and noticed I have received a number of followers for my page and story. I also have a bunch of positive reviews. I actually was not expecting that so THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE AND IT IS AMAZING TO GET SUCH NICE COMMENTS AND FOLLOWERS EVEN ONLY ON MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING FANFICTION.

YOU ARE ALL GREAT! LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS

TA!


	3. Chapter 3: Hotel Rooms and Chess Boards

Hey guys! I am finally back! I am so happy with my reviews and follows and views. Currently: I have 400 views and 15 story follows. Thank you so much for the support for my first fanfic. Speaking of fanfiction- I am starting to write a one shot for Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. I will hopefully post it next week (along with chapter 4 of After the Reunion) if I can write over the weekend. ENJOY CHAPTER 3!

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 3: Hotel Rooms and Chess Boards**

The realtor ended up responding to Vlad rather quickly. In fact, he asked to meet with the Billionaire in Amity Park the next afternoon. Although he agreed to see the man, Vlad was not sure if this was too early to begin his plans.

'I supposed I do not need to immediately begin them when I arrive to Amity Park. I could just "bump into" Maddie or Daniel on the street'.

The idea of seeing Daniel's startled reaction to seeing Vlad brought a smirk to the man's face.

With his mind set, he called upon a servant to begin packing his things and allowed black lighted lines to surround his body.

His long grey hair turned black. and stood up like devil horns. Vlad's navy blue eyes turned a piercing , glowing blood pupiless red color and his skin turned to an icy-blue like tone. His normal suit became a red and black jumpsuit finished with a red cape in the back.

Vlad Masters had become his ghost half, Vlad Plasmius.

With a fanged smirk, Vlad phased into his ghost lab. And began to gather materials that he would bring with him to Amity Park.

When he came down to his lab, the half-ghost had a wicked idea come to his head.

Wanting to implement this thought as soon as possible, he called his driver to bring out his car so he can hurry to Amity Park.

Vlad switched back into his human half and prepared to leave his mansion vacated for the time being.

How long he would be away? Only time and luck would tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye guys!" Danny waved to his friends as he walked into his house.

It was around four when the trio split up to go to their respected homes.

As soon as he walked in to Fentonworks, the ghost boy spotted his family.

His father was eating a plate of fudge on the couch and playing with an action figure of himself .

Maddie was fixing a new invention that was mostly made to target Phantom, not knowing that the ghost was really their son.

Jazz was sitting on a chair, reading a book about psychology.

When he saw his family working on their typical activities, it made Danny feel out of placed.

All of his family was geniuses in their own way.

Well… except for him.

Besides his ghost powers, he felt as if he was not good at anything or unique.

There were thousands of times were the teenager wanted to share his secret with his family and peers.

Maybe they would accept him after all.

 _"You're bluffing" Vlad announced as Danny threatened to reveal their secret._

 _"No I'm not," Phantom retorted back. "My parents would accept me, no matter what! But.. you? What would my mom think of you?" As Plasmius looked nervous at that thought, Danny knew the elder would agree to the truce._

'Would they?' Danny thought nervously. He knew that Vlad was right about one thing. Danny was truly bluffing when he declared that truce at the reunion.

The boy had no idea how his family would react to him being half-ghost.

Would they accept him as who he was? Would they believe he was no longer human? Or would they try to "fix him" to make him how he use to be before the portal accident?

The last question in his head made the young halfa cringe.

Even though he hated them at the beginning of his time as Phantom, the boy had grown to love his ghost powers and what he could do with them.

He had always wanted to help out people in some way and this was the perfect solution.

Danny felt as if he would make a difference in people's lives. Even if they did not appreciate him and treated his ghost half as a menace.

All though, he could definitely live without the creepy enemies.

Like Skulker, Technus, and well …

Danny did not get to finish that thought as a blue wisp escaped from his mouth .

There was a ghost nearby.

"Gotta go to the bathroom" Danny yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room.

The other Fentons lifted up their heads in surprise, not realizing that their son and little brother was in the room with them.

As soon as Danny reached his room, he instantly transformed into his ghost half.

He phased out of his room to fly around and try to spot the ghost that set off his sense.

When he finally founded the ghoul he cringed at the familiar sight.

The blue skinned ghost that brought annoyance to all that saw him.

The powerful, tough to catch, and strong…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI JENNA!)

The ghost boy rolled his eyes at the Box Ghost who was gathering up a warehouse's boxes.

"BEWARE MY CARDBOARD DOOM!"

"Oh good it's just you." Danny cheered sarcastically.

"BEWARE GHOST BOY! FOR I , THE BOX GHOST, WILL STEAL YOUR CITIES BOXES AND CARDBOARD SQUARES TO TAKE OVER YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN WORLD!"

"Yeah, sure, totally, fine".

After what seemed to be ten minutes and a large migraine at the ghost's shouting later, he finally got the annoying ghoul into the Fenton Thermos and fly back into his room.

When he came back into the familiar bedroom full of space posters and rocket models, Danny turned back into Fenton and finally noticed something sitting on his bed.

His blue eyes widened when he saw another present on his bed. This package was much wider and longer with black wrapping paper and a white ribbon.

Once again, the gift was signed to him with no name or return address on a card. However their was a message on a little card that was attached to the box.

"The game pieces will arrive at a later date."

After seeing the cryptic message, Danny ripped open the present to discover the confusing gift on the inside.

It was a marble chess table. The game board look very expensive and lavish. It looked like to be made of pure gold.

'It must be pretty heavy if it is made of gold' He thought.

To answer his hypothesis, the boy lifted it up to discover how light it was.

'Well that answers that thought'.

After deciding to show Sam the board (she was rich so she most likely could identify what the material was), he shoved his homework and the chess set in his backpack for the next day.

"Danny! Time for dinner!" Danny heard his mother shout.

This also made his eyes grow in shock.

'It was only four when I got home, how long did that battle with the Box Ghost take?'

He looked at his clock to discover that it was already eight o'clock. His family usually ate late as his parents usually spent most of the afternoon working on their inventions. So Maddie started making supper around seven which caused the late dinner.

With a sigh and a mental glare at the Box Ghost, Danny ran downstairs to eat with his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Sir for choosing the Amity Park Crown Hotel" The cheerful receptionist chanted. "What is your name so we can get you checked in to your reservation."

The Amity Park Crown Hotel was the nicest place to stay in the town. Its expensive interior made it a popular place for celebrities and rich people to stay. Many galas and business meetings also took place at the spot.

Even with this knowledge, the lavish hotel did not impress the monotonous man standing by the reception desk.

"Vlad Masters," the man replied with no emotion in his voice.

He was surprised when he received a look of shock on the receptionist's face.

"You are the billionaire, Vlad Masters?" The girl asked timidly.

'The hotel must not get many famous visitors after all' He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, in the flesh" He smiled to the young lady in front of him.

"I will get you checked in right away Mr. Masters". She began to rush through nervously to get him the key to his suite.

After getting checked in and gave his bags to the bellhop, the evil half-ghost went to the elevator to go to his room.

His room (apparently the best room in the entire hotel) was extremely large. With large dinning, bed, and bath rooms and state of the art technologies, the suite would cause any person to widen their jaws in shock at the lavish sight.

But, Vlad Masters was not an ordinary person.

He was quite unimpressed with the room and would prefer to be in his own castle. But, as they say, duty calls.

With one last look around the pathetic attempt at a room to his taste, the man went into the beautiful bedroom to turn in for the evening; looking forward to the days ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of a blaring alarm woke Danny Fenton up for school. With a moan and a yawn, the boy rolled onto his side to see what time it was.

After taking a look at the clock, a gasp escaped his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other Fentons were already in the kitchen ready for the day. Jack and Jazz were sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and toast while Maddie was cleaning dishes. The surprisingly quiet scene was demolished after the room shook when shouting was heard.

"OH MY GOSH. I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!"

"Here he goes again" Maddie sighed as Jazz suppressed from chuckling. She walked outside to drive to school, knowing Danny would want to walk with his friends.

Two minutes later, a ring was heard from the door bell.

Jack stood up to answer the door to see his son's two best friends outside.

"Hi Mr. Fenton." Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Hey Kids, I believe Danny should be…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a crash was heard coming for the stairwell as Danny tripped down the steps.

In a clumped mess , Danny grumbled as he brushed himself off and ran towards his father and friends.

"Coming down right now" His father finished.

With a wave to his mom and dad, the trio went outside to walk to school.

"So, how was your night Danny?" Sam asked. He knew that his best friend was actually referring to if he had to ghost fight.

"Besides the Box Ghost, it was actually pretty peaceful." Danny replied with a smile.

"That 's good. Everyone deserves some rest. Especially you."

The three continued the walk in silence with Sam slowly looking at her secret crush and Danny noticing and smiled at her.

The two blushed and looked away at each other, even though they were clueless to each other's feelings.

Tucker was not.

"Will both kiss or something before I lose my mind" he yelled at the two in frustration.

"TUCKER SHUT IT!" Danny and Sam yelled at their technology obsessed best friend.

The two began to walk quicker at noticing how late they were going to be.

With a quick shout to ask for them to slow down, Tucker began to try to run to catch up to his best friends.

Nobody noticed the grey haired man who was close behind the trio. With a wicked grin, the well-dressed man began to continue his stroll to Casper High School; all while keeping his gaze on the raven-haired teen in the white shirt and jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE-

SORRY FOR A LONG WAIT! I had a bit of writer's block along the way. But, the plot is finally beginning to start.

Vlad is in Amity Park and perhaps there will be a "reunion" between the two half-ghosts in the next chapter… YOU NEVER KNOW.

Thank you all so much for reading. Keep commenting and reviewing! I love the feedback!

YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!

Till Next Time….


	4. Chapter 4: Chess Games at the Library

Hi guys! From one more chapter, my views went up so much! Thank you all for reading. An extra thanks to Invader Johnny and Brenne, for commenting on my fanfiction from the beginning and have been supporting it with each new chapter release. It is also amazing to see some of my favorite fanfiction writers in the fandom liking or following my account and story. Before I get on with the story, I wanted to give a few mini previews about stories I will start working on. Thanks for your support and enjoy chapter 4!

Sorry if the chapter is a little short. If I am being completely honest, this chapter is a filler as the next one will be very long. It might be a filler and a little shorter than I am use to, but it is one of the most important parts in the story so far. This is the base where the real plot begins.

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood One Shot – What if Roy Mustang never regains his eye sight. How will his life be changed and what will become of his future? AU Mustang X Hawkeye

Fruits Basket (potential full story) - In one day, Tohru learns about both Yuki's and Kyo's feelings for her. With both of them fighting over her constantly, Tohru decides to hold a fair contest to see who should end up with her.

Once Upon A Time (potential full story)- They were finally able to save Killian from the clutches of Hades and the underworld. However, they always say that all magic comes with a price. That price will unfortunately be paid by Regina, who the spell did not affect and was trapped in the underworld. What lengths will Robin go through to save his beloved. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, redeemed!Zelena.

I am also creating a plot for another Danny Phantom one but I probably will not release a description till I am farther into this fanfiction so maybe in a few weeks…

I am planning on starting the Fruits Basket story this week/weekend (I just finished the Anime so it is fresh in my mind).

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 4: Chess Game at the Library**

Danny yawned as he opened up his locker. It was still early in the morning and he was totally exhausted.

'Waking up at six-thirty in the morning should be illegal. This must be considered child abuse in some state'.

The ghost boy was trapped in his own little world as an electrical-like shock woke him out of his stump.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Who shocked me?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks like the boy was crazy. Sam reached out to grab her math textbook from her locker, which was on the left of Danny's.

"Danny, neither of us made any physical contact with you. Maybe you're imagining it?"

"You're probably right Sam" the blue eyed fourteen year old sighed. "But, it felt like I was being electrocuted; kind of like when.."

Danny stopped himself after he realized the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

The boy knew all too well how guilty his friends felt about the accident. The accident in which he gained ghost powers and his life changed forever. For the week after he became half-ghost, Sam and Tucker spent ever other minute trying to find a way to make it up to him. From chocolates to new video games, Danny never thought that the apologies would never stop. It was not until the three best friends took a picture together when they accepted what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sam had put a camera with a timer on a stand and ran to join her friends in a group picture._

 _"Hurray up Sam, " Tucker urged his friend as the time was running out._

 _The three teenagers were in their favorite hideout in the park. It was where the friends would like to discuss secrets, mainly Danny's ghost powers. However, whenever one of the trio needed to talk or vent about problems, they would meet by this spot which was abandoned a long time ago. They discovered it while playing hide and go seek when they were seven years old._

 _Sam began to run to her oldest and dearest friends. Tucker was wearing his typical outfit and Danny was in his ghost form._

 _She went to the right of Danny and kept the teen in the middle. Her half-ghost best friend was smiling brightly. It was then when it finally hit her. Seeing Danny so peaceful and happy, showed her that he was at peace and accepted his ghost half._

 _"Everyone smile!" Danny shouted._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was at that moment that things with the best friends started to go back to normal (with the exception of ghost powers of course.

It proved that Danny did not blame his friends for what happened in his family's lab.

He would never be like Vlad and hold a grudge that would last for twenty whole years!

"Danny!" his two best friends shouted at him.

The loud yell in his year got the boy's attention and snapped him out of his day dream.

"What?" He asked.

"The bell just rang" Sam responded with an eye roll about how spacey her friend could be. "It's time for class".

The three friends ran to their first period of the day: Mr. Lancer's English class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Late again Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, and Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer sighed with disappointment but not shock.

Between leaving class for long periods of time to being completely tardy, the trio was always getting into some sort of trouble.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," the three said in unison and went to take their seats.

For the next hour and a half, the balding teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare and his impact on the world. Meanwhile, Tucker was on his PDA (which was hidden under the desk), Sam was doodling, and Danny was…

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer shouted at his "favorite" student. The youngest Fenton was completely asleep, probably due to boredom from the boring teacher.

Danny snapped his head up quickly ad groaned as his class (minus Sam and Tucker) were pointing and laughing at him.

As the class ended, Danny was given a scold by his teacher and made his way to math.

This was the only period of the day where the three friends were not together. Tucker had a free period and was making his way to the library.

As he ran to the library he felt a bump and collided with the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Tucker stammered on.

"It is quite all right young man," a cool and collected voice responded.

The techno geek cringed as he realized that he bumped into an adult and not a student.

As Tucker got up, he finally got a chance to look up at the man.

He was very tall, was wearing an expensive-looking suit, and had grey hair in a ponytail.

Tucker began to walk away until the man called out to him.

"Would you mind helping me find the principal's office young man?" the adult asked with a confused look and an unseen dark smirk.

"Sure Mister," Tucker agreed cheerfully and began to walk in the direction of the office. "So, what brings you to Casper High?"

"I am giving a speech today for the freshman class".

"Really, I am in ninth grade".

The man smiled.

"Perhaps you would be familiar with my best friend's son. He is a freshman I believe as well."

"What's his name?"

"Oh, I want the visit to be a surprise. So I am sure he will see me at the assembly and let you know" the adult chucked cryptically.

"Yeah.." Tucker said a little confused. After a bit of silence they were at the Principal's office.

"Thank you so much for the directions, dear boy." The man thanked him with a "smile". With that, the mysterious individual walked into the room and Tucker went back to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked Sam as they waited by the lockers.

It was around lunchtime and the three friends always would meet at the locker area before going together.

"Not sure" Sam replied. Her eyes widened as she saw a the grey-haired man walk into a classroom "laughing " with the school principal.

The girl recognized the individual immediately.

"Tucker!" She whispered to her best friend. "Did you see that man in the fancy suit over there".

"Yeah, I spoke to the dude earlier."

"WHAT?" She shouted. "Do you know who he is?"

"No!"

Sam face palmed and calmly explained to Tucker.

"That man is Vlad Masters." She stated while waiting for a response of some kind.

"You.. you… you mean the evil half-ghost that is after Danny's mom?" Tucker stuttered realizing that who the "son of the man's best friend" was.

"We have to warn Danny" She began to panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two friends did not realize that Danny had received a lunch detention.

With a groan, the young half-ghost sat in the isolated room and decided to examine the mysterious chess board that he was given the night before.

He looked at it with curiosity and started to look at it for clues.

"I am pleased that you received my presents," a familiar voice called out to him.

With a gasp, the boy slowly and fearfully looked up and saw the owner of the voice.

Vlad Masters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:

OHHHHHH NOOO. THE REUNION FINALLY BEGINS… THANK GOODNESS FOR SAM BEING THE SMART ONE IN THE GROUP.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER. I HOPE TO BEGIN NEW STORIES THIS WEEKEND, ALONG WITH CHAPTER FIVE.

I SHOULD BE STARTING THE OUAT STORY THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY..

I LOVE AND APPERICATE THE SUPPORT I HAVE BEEN GETTING.

EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER AROUND TUESDAY OF NEXT WEEK AT THE LATEST.

UNTIL NEXT TIME….

E2001


	5. Chapter 5:Disguised Shrinks

I am a terrible human being.

Forgive me for not updating in like freaking forever

I have been suffering from a terrible disease known as writer's block

Due to this and due to the fact that finals are coming up and my teachers are trying to give us as much work as humanly possible, my new stories that I have been working on will be delayed.

DELAYED?

I mean like I will work on them as much as I can, but updating will be slow.

I will try to start them soon.

The first story that will come out is a FMA one shot.

After the Reunion will be updated but around June, updating will be more constant until June 25th,

 **gasp why?**

Because I go to a two month sleep away camp

NOOOOOOO

Well…. Actually sleepaway camp is amazing BUT I WILL MISS FANFICTION!

So I will try to have as much updates as possible but…

When June 25th comes around all stories will be put on a mini hiatus until August L

On that depressing note…

I HAVE FINALLY REACHED 1 K!.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.

I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS.

AND ONE OF MY FAVORITE WRITERS IS FOLLOWING MY STORY ,WHICH IS HUGE FOR ME.

So recap because for me it has been a while since I have been writing.

Danny is at school and Vlad is there…. He is being a creeper and Sam is freaking out.

Yup that summarizes it.

Enjoy chapter five! It is the main start of the plot (finally). Perhaps this means less writer's block?

I am going to stop talking now!

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked Sam as they waited by the lockers._

 _It was around lunchtime and the three friends always would meet at the locker area before going together._

 _"Not sure" Sam replied. Her eyes widened as she saw a the grey-haired man walk into a classroom "laughing " with the school principal._

 _The girl recognized the individual immediately._

 _"Tucker!" She whispered to her best friend. "Did you see that man in the fancy suit over there"._

 _"Yeah, I spoke to the dude earlier."_

 _"WHAT?" She shouted. "Do you know who he is?"_

 _"No!"_

 _Sam face palmed and calmly explained to Tucker._

 _"That man is Vlad Masters." She stated while waiting for a response of some kind._

 _"You.. you… you mean the evil half-ghost that is after Danny's mom?" Tucker stuttered realizing that who the "son of the man's best friend" was._

 _"We have to warn Danny" She began to panic._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The two friends did not realize that Danny had received a lunch detention._

 _With a groan, the young half-ghost sat in the isolated room and decided to examine the mysterious chess board that he was given the night before._

 _He looked at it with curiosity and started to look at it for clues._

 _"I am pleased that you received my presents," a familiar voice called out to him._

 _With a gasp, the boy slowly and fearfully looked up and saw the owner of the voice._

 _Vlad Masters._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 5: Disguised Shrinks and Limo Rides**

"Vlad Masters?" Danny said with a shaky yet confused voice.

"Yes, I believe that is my name. But, you can just call me Vlad, seeing as we are friends". The grey-haired man replied with a smirk in his tone.

Danny was about to reply when the door came flying open.

"Danny we are going to be late for the assembly" Sam stated nervously .

Without a second thought, Danny ran out of the room to join his friends, leaving Vlad standing there alone.

As his eyes turned bright red for a quick moment, the older half-ghost walked out of the room, determined to continue his little reunion with Daniel.

"Daniel, please wait" the man called. "I forget where the assembly room is so can you and your friends escort me there?"

It did not matter, as he had already caught up with the children and was walking behind them.

"Why the heck is that guy here Danny?" Tucker whispered to Danny and they walked to the assembly.

"I have no idea! I thought I would never see that weirdo ever again," Danny replied just as confused as his friends.

Danny then looked up at the celieng and noticed the sign for Casper High Sprit Week.

'So much for being pumped up full of spirit'. The halfa thought. 'Lancer was being so annoying for almost sending me to that shrink'.

Unfortunately, Vlad heard the entire conversation.

"To assuaged your confusion, I am here to make a speech for the freshman class of your school and maybe I will have some leeway to visit my best colleges friends and see how they are doing after poor Jack ruined the reunion.

Sam turned and glared at the man.

"So it is a pure coincidence that you are only talking to Danny's grade right?"

The man just simply smirked and kept walking.

When they arrived at the auditorium, the trio was not surprised to see Mr. Lancer waiting for them.

"There you are Mr. Masters" Mr. Lancer sighed with relief. "Here, let my take you to the stage and you three!" the teacher glares down at the three teenagers. "Go take your seats inside and stop bothering Mr. Masters."

With that, Sam and Tucker grabbed and dragged Danny into the large room. The ghost boy looked over his shoulder one last time at Vlad. After making eye contact with the man, Danny shivered and looked away.

Danny and his friends look around and finally find a seat in the back of the room. That way, they could talk about what the heck Plasmius is doing without getting screamed at by Lancer.

"Danny, what the heck is going on?" Sam demanded while giving her best friend a worried glance.

"You think I know?" Danny answered with an eyebrow raised. "I barley know the guy much less know why he is lurking around school like a creeper in a toddler's nightmare".

"You're right dude," Tucker added. "He is one seriously crazed up fruitloop".

The trio shared a quick laugh as Mr. Lancer began to speak.

"Good afternoon students," he began. "Today we have a very special guest with us today. He is here to talk to us about a special issue that our city is dealing with at the moment and how we can help. A world famous billionaire here to talk to you about the latest ghost invasions, here is Vlad Masters."

With the last statement, Danny's eyes grew large, Tucker began to grow frantic, and Sam just looked ready to beat someone up.

"Guys, guys, guys what if he… would he… but… truce.." Danny stammered while preparing for the revelation of Danny Phantom.

Vlad Masters then took his stand upon the stage and enjoyed the cheering of the teenagers.

"Hello students of Casper High," the man stated. "I would like to inform you all about what has recently occurred in this beloved facility. This very school was recently intruded by a malevolent ghost, who was disguised as a guidance counselor." This brusque statement earned nervous looks and whispers among the freshman class.

"Do not worry about the creature though. Miss. Spectra has been caught and sent back to the ghostly realm. She was feeding off of your misery by manipulating with your weaknesses. This is just one example of what these spirits are capable of. They are able to fit in among you as a citizen and pretend to be something there not."

The older half-ghost then paused and stared right at Danny.

"However, sometimes these ghosts are just misguided and not a threat to anyone"

"Grrrr" Danny turned to his left to see Sam slowly getting up with a look that says she is out for blood.

"Stand down girl" Tucker whispers.

"The freak isn't worth it," Danny added while looking around to make sure nobody was looking in their direction.

"Well, if I am a freak then what are you Daniel?" a familiar pompous voice asked behind them.

All three teens froze and slowly turned around; only to find that nobody was behind them.

"Not all three of us could just be hearing things right?" Tucker squeaked.

Sam and Danny just shook their heads still freaked out about Vlad hearing them.

"But….but Danny, how did he do that?" Sam questioned. "We can clearly see that Masters is up on that stage so how can he be behind us?"

"It is known as duplication. With my powers I can be in ten different places at once. Quite impressive isn't it Daniel. I wonder if you will ever develop this sort of power in your lifetime. Maybe, if you meet me after school, I will take you home to your family and perhaps during the ride to your abode, I will explain to you why I am here" the invisible Plasmius clone behind them stated.

'My ghost sense didn't even go off.' Danny thought worriedly.

"Are you really going to meet him?" Sam asked. "Danny, I don't like this situation."

"I have no idea what I should do." Danny exclaimed quietly while putting his hands through his hair.

"Maybe, you realized that you usually go to the Nasty Burger after school and cannot skip on those definite plans" Tucker stated with a devious smile on his face.

"Your right Tuck! I am really busy after school. Vladdy will have to schedule a rain check," Danny answered with a similar smirk.

The friends turned back to the stage where Vlad was finishing up his speech.

"In conclusion, I will be purchasing a nearby lab and will be assisting local ghost hunters to create proper ghost weapons and to insure peace in this town. Thank you for listening and now are there any questions."

One hand shot up in the crowd.

"Mr. Masters, if you are from out of town, why do you care so much about protecting Amity Park?"

"Well, as an individual with experience in the paranormal field, it feels like my duty to help with your town's invasions. Also, I do have dear friends in this area and would not wish for harm to come upon them," Vlad proudly stated.

After answering the rest of the questions, Masters finally left the stage and the assembly was dismissed.

The ninth graders came running out of the auditorium and Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked slowly after the crowd.

"Local ghost hunters?" Danny questioned out loud with a hand on his chin. "What could Plasmius possibly mean by that?"

"Lets think about it at the Nasty Burger! I heard that there is a special going on today only!" Tucker exclaimed with glee.

"Can you ever think of anything besides food?" Sam asked while rolling her eyes.

The trio then went to their lockers to pack up for the evening.

"Danny, I actually am starting to think that you should go home with Vlad." Sam said smoothly. "I mean he does not want to harm you so what bad could it do to just have a simple conversation."

Danny turned to his goth best friend shocked about her statement.

"You were terrified a second ago about me talking to him. What gives?" Danny whispered.

"I mean it is not like he is threating you," the girl casually responded. "Just go to see what the man wants."

"Nah I am good," Danny said as he put on his backpack. "Let's go guys. If you are right, Tucker, then the Nasty Burger will have huge lines if we don't hurray up."

Tucker cheered happily and walked along side Danny out of the school. Leaving Sam behind growling with her eyes flashing red. Two seconds later, the goth looked dizzy and confused.

"What the heck just happened?" the teenager groaned. The girl quickly packed up her things and ran to catch up with her two best friends.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked Sam.

"I am not sure. I completely blanked out and realized that you two had already left the school."

"Woah and I thought that Danny was the space-case around here." Tucker commented bewildered.

"Whatever guys, lets get going!" Sam urged, while having a growing pit in her stomach.

The friends began to walk out of the campus grounds when a silver limo appeared right in front of them.

The main window came down and revealed Vlad Masters' face.

"And where did you think you were going, young man?" the evil half-ghost asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Actually Mr. Masters, my dear friends and I were about to go to a restaurant like we do everyday after school," Danny pointed out with a smug tone.

"Oh really, well I hate to intrude on this little outing as you children call it, but I just spoke with your parents and told them I was here and was more than willing to bring you safely home. If you were paying attention to my presentation, I mentioned how unsafe traveling by yourself in the evening is. So, I suggest you accept the offer of a man who is offering a pass to a limo along with the possibly chance I might reveal my plans or intentions. "

The door to the limo opened and Vlad gestured to the seat next to him.

"Well, Daniel?"

With one final sigh, the ghost boy went into the seat Masters was pointing to.

"Sorry guys, maybe tomorrow we can go . Maybe Mr. Masters would be willig to give you two rides also. I mean, seeing as if the streets are so dangerous for innocent teenagers." Danny suggested with a grin in Vlad's direction.

Before Sam or Tucker could respond, Vlad closed and locked the door to the luxurious car and said one last smug remark to the two teens, but more pointed in Sam's direction

"You children should relax, it look's as if you were just overshadowed by some kind of ghost,"

With that the driver drove away in the route of Fenton Works.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Plasmius, what do you want?" Danny instantly demanded.

"Oh calm down Daniel," the man calmly commanded at his younger counterpart.

"It is exactly what I stated a few moments ago. I am not threating you, I just wanted a simple conversation."

"You never said th…." Danny paused and remembered Sam's strange attitude from a couple of minutes ago.

"Wait, did you overshadow Sam?"

Vlad just simply grinned.

"Perhaps, it was not like you listened to me, so what is the harm?"

"You cannot just control people like that. It is not how it works!" Danny yelled at the half-ghost.

"Oh yes it is." Vlad moved his head forward towards Danny. "With these powers, I was given the ability to do such and have been for the last two decades. If you think that one such as yourself could render me to do so, then you are way in over your head, child."

Danny gulped and tried to keep a distance away from the powerful villain.

"However, I did keep a promise to fill you in on what is going to happen," Vlad sighed.

"Yes, you did so fess up!"

"And I will keep that promise, eventually."

Danny glared at the man.

"No, you promised that you would tell me what you wanted right now and you will or I will beat it out of you."

Vlad sighed once again.

"You are the only other being in this universe like myself. You have outstanding potential, not only because you lasted against me for more than a minute. I believe that you could be a valuable ally, son, and the key to my goal to take control of the Ghost Zone. I know you will not agree to that. My plan at the reunion was in ruins when I discovered you, Daniel. I panicked and let my emotions take control of my decisions. For that, dear boy, I apologize. My actions were rather rash and even childish, I would admit. However, thanks to you, my secondary goal has now become my main goal. I have decided to push away my thirst for Jack Fenton's death for now, to take control of the Ghost realm. However, if you insult me, I might be tempted to take it out on some big fat idiot who unfortunately shares your last name." Vlad finished his speech with a sneer in Danny's direction.

After that, the limo quickly arrived at the Fenton household. Danny and Vlad got out of the car and the limo drove away.

"Danny, welcome home!" Maddie welcomed her son in. "And Vlad, thank you so much for picking him up."

"It was no problem at all, my dear." Vlad slyly stated. "And thank you for inviting me over for supper as well."

'Oh great' Danny internally moaned and pulled on his black hair.

When they walked inside, Jack was at the table talking to Jazz.

"So, this ghost had a disguise power you say?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Yes Dad, I almost sent Danny to that women, who knew that perky women was a ghost?" Jazz replied still in shock that she was wrong about ghosts being just a myth.

Jack then looked up to see his best friend standing by the door with his son and wife.

"V-MAN!" Jack shouted and jumped from the table. He ran over to his friend and gave him a huge bear hug.

After convincing Jack to put him down the five people sat down for dinner. Thankfully to Jazz and Danny, the food did not come alive and tried to attack them.

Dinner was a confortable occasion (well for most of the household). Danny quietly and uncomfortably ate his meal while zoning out on their conversations.

After finishing the food, Danny excused himself from the table and went up to his room. He shockingly completed his homework and doing nothing for an hour, Danny decided that he needed a break.

"Ugh, I so need to fly right now. The fruit loop makes everything so uncomfortable. I just need to get away right now." Danny stated out loud. "Going Ghost!"

Danny completed his transformation into Phantom and turned invisible. He phased out of his bedroom and started his relaxing flight.

His favorite part about being half-ghost would have to be flying. He had always dreamed of becoming an astronaut and seeing the stars. Thanks to his powers, he could now do that quite literally.

However, his peaceful moment did not last long as he was almost instantly hit by a ball of pink energy.

"Ahhhh" Danny screamed in shock.

"Well, well, and what are you doing out here? Catching a ghost perhaps?" Vlad Plasmius questioned mockingly.

"Yeah! You," Phantom then grabbed his Fenton Thermos and it began to glow. However, the thermos did not even react to Vlad.

Plasmius laughed, showing off his white fangs.

"Tell me boy, did you actually that pathetic contraption would trap me?"

"Truthfully no, but it was a shot," Danny retorted back.

"Anyway, why are you still here Plasmius. And you never gave me a chance to respond to your little plan. Never. Going. To. Happen."

"And that is where you are incorrect, for there is no way for that outcome at the moment".

"Really? How so?"

"Well, my boy" Plasmius grinned. "I never had the chance to explain my plan. I simply told you my ending goal. But never the reasoning for me being in this back-watered city. "

"Then, by all means please explain before I blast you to Wisconsin. "

"Very well boy, I will elaborate. I have decided that I want to understand the teenage mind better. I mean by speaking with you and learning of your weaknesses. I have never battled with a child before and I do not intend to for long. Therefore, I have decided that we are going to do a potential father-son activity. I can learn your weaknesses and you can learn that I am not a typical ghost villain. That you have no chance of beating me. That you belong as my son and successful and not Jack Fenton's.," Vlad said with no joking look in his red eyes.

This caused Danny to start laughing.

"Really and what makes you think I will go through with this fruit loop?"

"I already told you, you little rat, not going through with this will cause me to be insulted. If I am insulted, then I will take that frustration out on your idiot father. "

The ghost boy gasped and glanced nervously at the ground.

'I can't let this guy hurt Dad. I guess I have to take one for the team".

After a sigh Danny finally responded to Vlad's blackmail. "Alright Plasmius, I will go through with this bonding thing or whatever, but do not expect me to join you or be your evil little key to the Ghost Zone."

"Why would I think such a thing, my dear boy," Vlad smirked at his younger counter part. "I suggest we both go get some rest. I have to return to my hotel room and you have school tomorrow. However, I will see you on Saturday."

The vampiric- half ghost pulled his cape over his head and disappeared in a pink mist.

Danny rolled his eyes and pretended not to be freaking out about what he just agreed to.

Danny went back to his room and morphed back into Fenton. It was then that a mysterious package floated into his room and dropped onto his bed.

The fourteen year old ran over to it and quickly opened it up, now knowing who the little gifts were from.

Inside, was a box of white pawns. How fitting due to the last little gift Vladdy sent him.

He picked up the note on the inside and read it out loud.

"Daniel, I hope soon your chess board will be completed and the battle will begin. However It shall I who receives a checkmate. For now, consider yourself to be one of the pawns you have just received. From Vlad".

The boy rolled his eyes once again. What a fruit loop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:/

AND THE PLOT THICKENS…..

VLAD WAS BASICALLY JUST BEING A CREEPER AND ALL. HOWEVER I WOULD LIKE PEOPLE TO BE REMINDED THAT THIS IS NOT POMPOUS PEP. MAYBE SOME BADGER CEREAL MOMENTS BUT IT IS NOT A SLASH. I AM A SAMXDANNY SHIPPER AT HEART AS YOU CAN SEE FROM TWO CHAPTERS AGO.

HOLY SHOOT (RATED G FANFIC CENSOR). THAT WAS WAY LONGER THEN INTENDED. WORD COUNT – AROUND 4000 AND 12 PAGES WORD DOCS LONG. WOAHHHHHHHH.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS LONG CHAPTER. I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS ONE AND KNEW THIS WOULD BE A CLIMATIC PART. REMEMBER, I WILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BEFORE I LEAVE FOR SUMMER CAMP. AND I WILL HOPEFULLY POST ANOTHER STORY BEFORE THEN.

Chapter Sum Up:

Vlad now has Danny in blackmail uh oh! And now it is obvious that it is an AU. I am trying to show some parts of the ghosts that would have come during this time in the actual show (hint hint Spectra). I might not go in order though. Whoops

But due to this, I have started to watch the episodes again for further detail into characters.

I will shut up now

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS AND THEY ARE SO NICE AND SUPPORTIVE.

UNTIL NEXT TIME

-E2001


	6. Chapter 6: Songs of Love

Here I am with another update! The last one took so long to come up with I kind of just sat back and decided to be lazy for a week or two. This will probably be one of my last couple of updates before June. .. I was just sitting in my room on YouTube and I was watching a top ten video. Danny Phantom was actually on it and suddenly I just imagined the whole plot of this chapter in my head. I wrote down the plot points and decided to write up this chapter before these ideas leave my head.

Also I have been watching to do this, but I wanted to respond to some of my comments on the story.

Here it goes!

AngieMasters : Thank you so much for this nice comment. I also totally agree with you! I was actually reading **Gemini97's Survival of the Fittest** **(This fanfic is really good. I highly recommend it for people who love the interaction between Danny and Vlad ! Please read it!)** when I came up with this idea. IWell sort of. I came upon this great fanfiction and it inspired me to rewatch the series. I hadn't seen it in forever and after reading this and watching Bitter Reunions and I had thought "Hmmm I love the banter between Danny and Vlad in this fanfiction." What if he moved to Amity Park earlier in the series though? The idea was to combine this idea, with Bitter Reunions, and alter around the other episodes plots to see what would happen? I came up with this idea and I hope I portray Vlad and the other characters the way people want it!

Brenne : Thank you for all of your comments! I love it when accounts like yours follow my story like this! It makes me feel like I am doing a good job! About your comment about Vlad and Danny being frenemies . I am trying to portray their rivalry or relationship as it was in the series (minus season three and perhaps the end of season two). This means that yes they will fight each other, but sometimes they will be forced to work together in the heat of a battle. Like I said on the first comment, I am trying to alter events and episodes in the series to make it work to this plot. Therefore, I'm not sure if they will become "friends", but we shall see….

Elnine27: I have been debating with this idea. I have been trying to come up with different ways that Sam and Tucker would contribute to Vlad's goal. I was trying to give them interaction with Vlad to see if that would work out. An example would be in chapter 4 where Vlad was talking with Tucker. However, I will see as the story progresses whether or not this will happen.

Invader Johnny: The chess pieces are in fact significant. Or not? Who knows? Well… I do, but you will find out soon. Maybe even this chapter… or not.

Elnine27: I just saw your new comment! Yay! Long Live the ship! Like I said in the last comment to you, this idea is really good!. Since this an AU, I will be trying to bring more interaction between Vlad and Danny's friends. In the show there is like know interaction. Probably because he doesn't give a poop about Sam and Tucker. So maybe since I am making him more manipulative, perhaps this will happen… But, I have looked into this before and since readers like you are also agreeing ,maybe I will come up with more ideas around this thought! Thanks for the suggestions!

Girl-of-Action: What are you talking about? Blackmail and talking about the child's weaknesses is the best parenting method ever (I saw in my most sarcastic voice) Hahhaha .

That was it for my responses for now! Please keep reviewing and favoriting. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions about my story. Even though I do know how this will end, I do try to add some of your requests during the chapters.

This chapter will be a bit of a filler before the important stuff. Vlad said that there meeting will be on Saturday remember?

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Six: Songs of Love and Ghostly Singers**

 _"I hope soon your chess board will be completed and the battle will begin. However It shall I who receives a checkmate. For now, consider yourself to be one of the pawns you have just received. "_

Vlad 's words on the card kept ringing in Danny's head. 'Consider yourself a pawn?' Danny thought. 'What the heck does he mean by that?'

The young half-ghost decided to go through what had happened the night before while he was supposed to be paying attention to history class.

1\. Vlad is more of a fruitloop than he thought

2\. Vlad threatened to hurt his father if he didn't spend the day with him

3\. Vlad is more of a fruitloop than he thought!

Danny knew that he has to do this for his father's sake. But, who in the world wants to spend a Saturday with a nutbag like Vlad Plasmius? Maybe his friends could help him get out of it somehow.

 **Ring Ring Ring**

The school bell ,which declared the end of a class period, began to ring as the ninth graders started to pack up their belongings. It was around lunch time and Danny was planning on meeting at Sam's locker. Tucker was also going to be there.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted him as she put her books away in her locker. "Are there any crazy ghosts stalking us on this fine Tuesday?"

This caused Danny to look over his shoulder in a panic just to be safe.

"Speaking of crazy old fruitloop, what did you two talk about yesterday?" Tucker asked while fiddling with his PDA.

"Well… I kind of had to make a deal with him and…"

"OH EMBER YOU WILL REMEMBER!" Tucker started singing at the top of his lungs.

"Tuck what the heck are you doing" Danny exclaimed while covering his ears.

"Ugh its that new singer Ember. In less than a day she has become the biggest singer around" Sam responded with an eye roll. "I haven't even heard her music but I can tell that I would hate it. Especially if the A-list is listening to it".

The trio walks to lunch and sits at their typical table.

"So, as I was saying about Vlad…"

"Did you guys hear about the Northwestern exam tomorrow?" Sam asked while Danny pouted about being interrupted.

"Unfortunately, great just another to show off my oh so great test taking skills" Danny moaned and started to bang his head on the table.

Then two pairs of strange looking headphones fell out of Danny's jean pocket.

Sam grabbed them and held them in front of her face.

"What are these Danny?"

"Oh, those are the Fenton Phones. They channel out ghost sound or something. I brought these two for you guys in case of emergencies."

"I like them!" Sam commented as she put them on and handed Tucker his pair.

But, Tucker just gave them a disgusted look and put them in his backpack.

"No offence dude, but I would rather stick with my own tech".

"Any way, I was in the limo with Vlad and basically spent the entire time ranting like a psycho. I guess I am his new interest or something because he claims to be giving up on targeting my dad unless I upset him." Danny explained.

"What does he mean upset?" Sam asked with slight worry.

"I have to spend a day with him doing "fun activities to rethink my decision to not join him" as he called it. I don't think he really wants to hurt anyone. But, he will not hesitate to if provoked."

"Well, I guess that makes everything okay then" Sam responded sarcastically.

It was then that Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl in Casper walked up to them.

"Hey losers. Nice earrings. Did you get them at the dollar store?" the snob asked Sam.

"No Paulina, Danny gave them to me"

Danny gave a panicked look at what Sam sounded like she was implying.

"I always knew that you two love birds would end up together. You are…"

Paulina was about to finish her remark when music began to play from outside of the building.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Its coming from outside" Tucker said excitingly. All of the teenagers ran out of the room and into the outside. Danny and Sam looked at each other and shrugged and followed the rest of the kids.

When they got there a girl with teal and fire-like hair was on a stage. She was wearing black clothes and had a unusual guitar in her hands. The girl was giving off a glowing energy, along with her band.

"Hello Casper High! Tell me who you love!" the girl shouted at the audience.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" the teenage audience began to chant.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off.

The student body began to attack Mr. Lancer when he tried to stop the ruckus.

It was then that the ghost boy spotted the Ember's guitar was the cause of this.

"Ember's the ghost? Oh my gosh"

The glowing white rings appeared around Danny and quickly turned him into Phantom. He floated up to Ember and began to fight.

"Can I suggest a song? How about Beat It!" Phantom hit her with a strong green ecto blast. While she was stunned, Danny flew down to help Lancer. He grabbed the teacher and put him in a safe distance away from the school. The half-ghost then came back to the sight where he was suddenly hit by a wave of energy and fell on the roof of the school. In a dazed state, Phantom turned back to Fenton. Thankfully, the student body; accept for Sam were under Ember's spell and did not see the transformation.

After seeing her best friend in danger, the goth ran as quickly as humanly possible to make it to the top of the roof.

Ember was ready to give the finishing blow when

"Hey! Get away from him!" Sam called out to the ghost.

Ember observed the two with an amused smirk.

"I came up with a great way to keep you two out of my hair for the next eight hours. Nothing affects teenagers more than hormones. So how about a love song!" Ember strung her guitar and a pink energy came towards the two kids. The energy was so powerful that Sam was pushed towards the end of the roof.

"I think I will leave the new couple alone" Ember disappeared with an evil laugh.

"What does she mean by that?" Sam asked looking at Danny. "Uh Danny, can you fly us down now please?"

However, Danny was not listening. For some reason he was walking closer to Sam with a weird look on his face.

"Danny, what are you doing? You might push me off the roof"

"Put you are over there and I'm over here. I want to be over there" Danny said with dreamy look on his face.

"Danny stop it" Sam realized the look Danny was giving her. He looked like he was in love with her or something.

 _I think I will leave the new couple alone"_

'Oh Sh… Ember put him under a love spell. But why didn't it affect me?'

It was then that Sam's foot slipped and she tripped.

"Danny help.. AHHHHHHHHHH" Sam fell off of the roof but was quickly saved by not Danny, but the group of a SWAT team reading to arrest the teens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With all of the chaos going on at the school, nobody noticed the robot like ghost floating from the distance. His employer told him to keep an eye on the ghost child until his job was done. What he didn't think what would happen was that Ember appeared and apparently put a spell on the whelp.

"Plasmius, something interesting has occurred." He said to the small screen on his wrist.

"Oh please do tell," the smooth voice responded back.

"It appears Ember has but a spell on the whelp and is trying to take over Amity Park."

"Well, this certainly is an annoyance. Well, this problem will be dealt with immediately."

"Do you want me to take care of the singer?" Skulker asked.

"No, you can leave for the time being. I am done with my businesses and will handle this Ember issue within the next few hours. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You kids are in so much trouble," Maddie lectured to her children.

"Who cares about trouble? All I can think about is Sam," Danny gushingly talked back to his mother.

"I don't care about trouble. I am going to Ember's concert tonight and you will not stop me!" Jazz exclaimed. Apparently, she was under Ember's spell as well.

Danny's sister grabbed her little brother and dragged him upstairs.

"You two get back here" Jack called to them in a stern voice.

Danny went up to his room, when he saw Sam at his window.

"Sam! You came to see me!" he said happily as he opened his window.

"Hey, I'm here too dude," Tucker said exhaustingly as he rolled into the ghost boy's room.

"Tucker this is serious" Sam explained. "We have to stop Ember before she can take over the world."

"Danny, come on lets go" Even under Ember's love spell, the halfa nodded and transformed in the ghost boy. He grabbed his friends and flew out of the window.

The trio noticed all of the teenagers going to the same location. They decided to follow the others to the concert.

Little did they know, a certain vampiric ghost was following them as well.

When the three friends arrived at the concert, Danny used intangibility to get them in. When they were alone, Danny transformed back into his human half.

"Tucker, kill the power to distract Ember" Sam directed. Tucker nodded, went to the electrical room, and got to work. The goth cringed as she felt her best friend's eyes on her with a dreamy look.

Suddenly Dash came into the room with a security shirt on along with Ember.

He stood next to Danny and Sam when Ember flew out to start the concert. "Danny, stop her!" Sam cried out.

"No I won't leave you!" he stubbornly responded.

"Then, if I can't break this spell, then I will have to break your heart," Sam said with a sad look on her face.

She was about to grab Dash and kiss him when they heard a scream. "WHAT?" Ember shouted in surprise.

Sam looked at the monitor when she spotted a pink ecto blast hit Ember's guitar.

Suddenly, Danny gasped and looked up at what was happening.

"Sam? What's going on?" the ghost boy asked his best friend.

"I will explain to you everything once you get Ember" She through him a Fenton Thermos.

He caught it, turned into Phantom, and flew out to the stage. When he got there, the audience was out of her spell and Ember was screaming for people to say her name. Her fiery hair was put out as well.

"Hey pop princess! Remember me?" He flew towards the weakened ghost and pulled out the thermos.

"Eat Fenton Thermos!" Ember screamed as she was sucked into the thermos.

The audience clapped at the "show" and Danny flew back to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, that was great!" Sam gave her friend a hug and the two shared a blush with Tucker giving her a knowing smirk.

"Dude, how were you able to send an ecto blast like that?" Tucker asked as Danny grabbed them to fly away.

"What are you talking about Tuck? I didn't do anything!"

"But, if you didn't attack Ember's guitar, who did?"

While Tucker and Danny were figuring out who would possibly help them, Sam was thinking about her feelings for her best friend. Although she was creeped out by Danny's behavior, a part of her loved the attention. The goth now knew the truth behind her feelings. Unfortunately Mr. Clueless would probably never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Skulker , I am in need of your assistance," Vlad said on his communicator.

"Yes Plasmius?" his employee replied instantly.

"Can you go into the Ghost Zone and let this Ember know not to come into Amity Park as long as it is under my order".

"I don't know if she or the other ghosts will listen, but I will pass this message on.

"If they do not understand the consequences then let me know who and I will teach them and Daniel respect for their superiors," Vlad growled with his eyes turning a bloody red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN/

SORRY. AGAIN, THIS TOOK A WHILE. This really was not about the story. The story will start on the Saturday that Danny and Vlad mentioned. Hahaha this was going to be a really short chapter but I guess my brain had other plans.

I had a question for you all though.

I am sort of going in order of the canon but ehh. I wasn't sure if I want to bring in Valerie. If I do, it wouldn't be for a while though. But, I am not sure if you guys wanted her in the story. LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

TILL NEVER TIME…

E2001


	7. Chapter 7: The Sword in the Pumpkin

HI EVERYBODY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 2K HITS! I didn't think I would make it to this amount of views until after the summer. To show my thanks, I am going to post this chapter much earlier than expected! However, I do have a mini warning about this chapter. I have not seen the episode that I am writing about in a while. I will try to watch a bit while I am writing but… I do remember details that are important but that is about it. If I make mistakes with stuff involving details from the episode I am sorry about that.

BTW….. For this chapter, my friend who is also a fanfiction writer is helping me out.

We will be writing this together so thanks so much to justatadstrange for writing this with me! Follow her fanfiction account!

Time for responses!

Brenne: Thank you! I know I love that also. It was actually the funniest part to write of chapter 6. When I was planning out that chapter my first instinct was Danny must be under the love spell from Ember.

Girl-of-Action – Thanks for your opinion! I will try to have some sort of alliance with them if I put Valerie in the story. I still haven't decided. Don't worry, there will be Vlad and Danny interaction soon!

Elnine27: Thank you for being so understanding! I am considering that idea. There are pros and cons to making the story go in that direction. If I do decide to make Vlad do that then it will be much much much later.

Those were the comments I am responding to for now. Thank you all for the comments. I love reading them

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 7: The Sword in the Pumpkin**

"I can't believe I failed that Northwestern Exam," Danny moaned as he, Sam, and Tucker walked home from school. It was two days after Ember's capture and Danny had no time at all to study.

"You should have studied ahead of time, Danny," Sam criticized. She received a B and could not have been happier.

Tucker wasn't happy with his score either. He got a C and was already dreading the fact that his parents would most likely take his PDA away over the weekend.

While he was in frenzy about how to avoid punishment, Danny was glaring over at Sam.

"What was I supposed to do, Sam? Between Vlad nesting in town and all of these random ghosts that are popping out of nowhere, I can hardly find time to do homework. I'm swamped!"

'Don't sweat it, dude! I'm sure you will figure it out! I have to go home to get this over with. I'll see you tomorrow on Halloween." Tucker assured his friend as he ran off towards his house.

After he said goodbye to Sam, Danny dragged himself up the steps of FentonWorks, preparing for his punishment.

He didn't have to get his house key out when the door suddenly opened.

"Why hello there, Daniel," Vlad mockingly greeted the younger half-ghost. The fruitloop had clearly made himself at home and welcomed Danny into the house.

"What are you doing here, Plasmius?" Danny whispered to Vlad.

"I will tell you all in a moment, my boy." The grey-haired man replied.

"Hi Sweetie!" Maddie said to her son. She was holding a teapot and had just come out of the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the couch playing with an action figure of himself.

"Hey Danny" Jack shouted at the boy. "I heard that you got back your test scores. You know what Fenton's get on tests."

Danny gulped at his father's words. How was he supposed to tell his genius parents that he got a 50?

His mother nodded in agreement. Vlad was looking at Danny with a smug look that made it seem as if he already knew the test score.

"Well, Daniel?"

Danny took a huge breath and grabbed the paper out of his backpack. He handed it to his mother. Vlad and Jack looked over her shoulder.

There was a huge pause; as if the three adults had no words to say.

"Daniel Fenton," Maddie scoffed. "How could you do so horribly on a test like this! I would be happier if I had known if you studied or not, but you were at that "Ember" concert with your friends."

"I remember seeing some notice or something for this test thingy a month ago. You had a month to prepare for this, son." Jack added. "You will have to be punished for this."

"If I may interrupt, Jack." Vlad began. "I have been meaning to ask young Daniel for a favor. I am the sponsor for the Amity Park Haunted House and I wanted to know if he was interested in helping me decorate."

"I…" Danny started to say.

"Danny would love to help you out, VLADDY!" Jack exclaimed.

"I agree. Danny needs to learn a lesson about responsibility." Maddie added, placing her hands on her hips.

Danny gulped, hoping he could find a way out of this torture, "Why can't I just be grounded?" Danny asked in an exasperated tone. "I'll do the dishes, clean the lab, install the weapons vault-I'll even be nice to Jazz if I don't have to do this!"

Vlad smirked, folding his arms over his chest and taking on a condescending stance. "Shouldn't children have these responsibilities anyway, Danny-boy?"

Maddie shot Danny a disappointed glare. "Yes, Danny. Shouldn't you?"

The young halfa opened his mouth and raised a finger to respond, but to no avail. He quickly sighed and put his finger down, ready to accept his fate.

"Speaking of chores, go down to the lab and clean it up, right this instance!" Jack commanded his son.

In defeat, the ghost boy dragged himself down the steps to complete his task, grumbling complaints as he did so.

Vlad then turned to Maddie. "Should he come by the Haunted House around 6 tonight?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Maddie agreed. "Thank you for this opportunity for Danny."

"Anything for a family friend," Vlad began, an audible smirk in his voice. "I'm afraid I must depart right now, but let Daniel know that I will come a half an hour late to the decoration. He can bring his friends if he wishes to."

"I am sure he would love that."

Vlad then left the house and walked to his limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for coming with me, guys." Danny thanked his friends as they walked to the location of the Haunted House.

"I can't believe that my parents took away my PDA." Tucker cried.

"Shut up, Tuck." Sam snapped. "I can see your backup PDA in your pocket."

Tucker shrugged and began to calm down.

"Are you going to be okay, Danny? I mean what if this was a trap to kill us all?"

"Remember what he said, Tuck. He doesn't want to kill me.".

The three friends arrived at the Haunted House and got ready to decorate the room.

"Do you guys have any ideas for the room?" Sam asked the two boys.

After a long exchange of cliché and overused ideas, they finally came up with something.

"So, we will gather skeletons, a mist machine, and fake spiders for the room?" Danny asked, unimpressed with the plan.

They didn't even notice Vlad walk in as they were talking.

"If I may make a suggestion, Daniel. How about you travel to the Ghost Zone for inspiration?" Vlad suggested.

"Then we would ask, 'why would we trust you to give us suggestions?'" Danny retorted.

"Dear boy, you do remember that I am the sponsor of the haunted house. Why would I waste precious money on some disaster?"

"The fruit loop does have a point. Maybe he is just trying to get his money's worth." Tucker whispered to Danny.

The three teens nodded.

"Alright Masters, we will be back in a bit with some inspiration for this Haunted House." Sam boldly stated as they ran out of the room.

"Then again, I _do_ have plenty of money to waste on a disaster." The older half-ghost murmured with a dark smirk.

He quickly turned into his ghost half and flew out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where are we going?" Tucker asked. The trio were in the Specter Speeder in the Ghost Zone. So far, no inspiration was coming to them as they observed the ghostly realm.

"I have no clue whatsoever," Danny replied; not taking his eyes off of the window. "We just need to find something for this stupid Haunted House."

"You know, Danny." Sam began. "You are trying pretty hard for this Haunted House that is being run by Vlad. Are you trying to show off or something?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Danny asked.

"I am just saying that it seems you just want to one up this guy just to prove something. What if this is what he wants? You could just be playing right into his hands."

"Oh come on, Sam. It is safe in the speeder and nothing bad will happen."

Just at that moment, Sam and Tucker screamed as they fell through the floor of the vehicle.

"TUCKER, SAM NOO!" Danny screamed. When he looked out the window, his two friends were nowhere in sight.

"Danny, help!" The ghost boy heard his friends cry.

He looked again at the window and saw then being dragged by an invisible force.

 _This thing is obviously trying to lure me somewhere._

So, Danny decided to follow Sam and Tucker to see where it would lead him.

Eventually, the teenager was lead to a strange looking castle. Danny pulled out his map of the ghost zone and realized where he was.

The Ghost King's castle.

He floated out of the Specter Speeder and went inside the building. After flying around for a bit, Danny saw Sam and Tucker looking at a room.

The lavish room had a throne fit for a king. Next to it was some type of tomb and a pumpkin with a sword in it.

"Sam, Tuck, are you guys okay?" Danny asked with concern

"Yeah dude, we are fine." Tucker assured him. "We were dragged out of the Speeder and were just taken here."

"Guys, look at this place." Sam commented. She stared in awe at the room. "This is…"

"Perfect for the Haunted House," the ghost boy confirmed. "We can take some of this stuff and use them as props."

"Isn't that stealing, Danny?" Sam asked critically.

"It won't be if we are giving it back later." Tucker stated with a smirk.

The trio went outside and into the speeder with items from the castle, including a pumpkin.

They did not notice that a red-eyed half ghost was looking at the scene with satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just an hour before the Haunted House when the three friends arrived at the scene.

However, they were shocked to see what they saw.

The Haunted House was completely done and was perfect.

"Why did he tell us to go to the ghost zone if he was going to do it anyway?" Sam questioned annoyed.

"Well let's not focus on that." Danny dismissed while putting the pumpkin on a table.

"Come on guys. Let's go get something to eat."

The trio then ran out of the room.

Suddenly, a pink smoke appeared in it and revealed Vlad Plasmius. With a evil glint in his eyes, he floated over to the pumpkin and pulled the sword out. Soon a purple smoke appeared and soon a knight-like ghost appeared.

"The Fright Knight lives!" The ghost exclaimed.

"Hello Fright Knight," Plasmius coolly greeted

"Who are you?" Fright Knight asked as he was getting ready for a fight.

"I am Vlad Plasmius and I have an offer that you cannot refuse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, look at the crowd!" Danny said in awe. Hundreds of citizens piled into the Haunted House.

Thanks to whatever Vlad did, the decorations turned out great. It was the perfect amount of scary. The sight reminded the halfa of the Ghost Zone, which was most likely Vlad's inspiration.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting outside of the house on the grass. The trio was watching the people go in and out of the house.

"Do you guys think it is weird that Plasmius told us to go to the Ghost Zone when he was just going to do the work for us?" Danny asked.

"I think he was just trying to get us out of the house or something." Tucker suggested.

"Maybe this was a trap," Sam commented. "But, what purpose would he have to trap us in the Ghost Zone? He said that he wanted us to come to decorate and yet we get back and it's completely done."

During this time, glowing red eyes were seen in the shadows by the house. A smirk could also be seen on the man's face.

"Now!"

It was then that Danny's ghost sense went off.

Screaming inside the Haunted House became louder and more serious.

"Guys, cover me! I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as he turned into Phantom. The ghost boy flew into the building to see the commotion.

He gasped when he saw the room. Glass was shattered on the ground and the citizens were running out of the house.

Sam and Tucker were helping kids and adults escape so they would be safe during the battle.

The teenager spotted the ghost causing the mess. He was wearing black armour and had a flaming, purple aura around him.

"So, you are the ghost child I have heard about." The specter said.

"Yup, I'm Danny Phantom and this is the part where you say who you are, what you want, and I beat you up."

"Confident are we, brat? Well let's see if you can make those snarky threats a reality. I am the legendary Fright Knight."

Danny lunged at the ghost, who simply dodged the attack. The ghost grabbed a sword and attempted to slash the ghost boy. Phantom had barely gotten at of the way. He began to send ecto blasts at the specter and finally got a hit.

"You will pay for that, whelp!" The Fright Knight grunted. "Curse the one who ordered me not to destroy you! However, he did not say I cannot cause you harm. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Tucker were watching the fight outside of the room.

"Wait, did he say Fright Knight?" Sam asked.

"Why?"

"Because Tucker, I think I know how to stop him. I read this book about him and he is connected to a sword in a pumpkin."

"Wait, didn't Danny take a pumpkin from that castle?"

Sam did not wait another moment to step into the fight. She ran into the room and screamed. "Danny, get his sword and put it into the pumpkin!"

Phantom nodded and lunged once again at the Fright Knight. Once again, the knight jumped out of the way. Danny suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hahahaha this is the legendary Fright Knight? What a joke you are!" Danny teased.

"How dare you?" Fright Knight growled, balling his fists.

'You can't even beat up some kid? Or are you a coward? What's wrong Frighty? Chicken?"

At that moment, true rage glistened from beyond Fright Knight's helmet. "NOBODY CALLS ME CHICKEN!" The older ghost screamed, flying right at Danny.

After giving a quick smirk, Danny put a shield up which stunned the ghost into dropping his weapon.

Danny quickly grabbed the sword and put it into the pumpkin.

"NOOOOOOOOO" The Fright Knight screamed as he disappeared.

Danny sighed in tired relief and turned back into Danny Fenton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so tired." Danny moaned as he came into his room. "After the mess with the Fright Knight, the trio quickly split up and went home to make curfew.

Danny then noticed a box on his bed. He rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was from. _What a seriously crazed up fruitloop!_ He walked up to it and threw the lid off, exasperatedly. Inside, there were black knight pieces for his chess board. The teenager picked up the note and read it.

"Daniel, I commend you for defeating my knight. Who knows, maybe you will soon be more than a little pawn. Looking forward to tomorrow, son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **E2001: YAYYYYYYY I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO MY GOOD FRIEND, JUSTATADSTRANGE FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER. BTW THERE A FEW REFERENCES TO FAMOUS MOVIES IF YOU CAN FIND THEM. WRITE THEM IN THE COMMENTS AND WHAT MOVIE THEY ARE FROM AND YOU WILL GET VIRTUAL CUPCAKES! COMMENT AND REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME NOW, I PRESENT MY HELPER FOR CHAPTER 7 AND HOPEFULLY OTHERS, JUSTATADSTRANGE**

 **JUSTATADSTRANGE: OK SO I'M GONNA START THIS OFF WITH A QUOTE FROM A GUY I DON'T KNOW.**

 **AHEM* READS FROM PAPER BECAUSE I HAVEN'T MEMORIZED IT***

" **I believe everything creative is somewhat collaborative. If you're a painter and someone stretches your canvas, it was collaborative on some level." - Ron White**

 **COMMENT FROM E2001- THAT WAS HAUNTINGLY BEAUTIFUL**

 **SO ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH A LITTLE SHOW BY THE NAME OF DANNY PHANTOM….**

 **I WAS BUT A WEE LASS WHEN I FIRST CAME ACROSS THIS PECULIAR SHOW ON NICKELODEON. I REALLY LIKED IT AT THE TIME BUT ALSO WATCHED LIKE ALL OF THE SHOWS ON NICK, CARTOON NETWORK, ETC. i WATCHED IT, BUT ONLY REALLY STARTED TO GET INTO THE STRANGE INNER WORKINGS OF THE FANDOM WHEN I MET MY FRIEND E2001 AND SHE OPENED MY EYES TO THE WORLD OF SEASON 3, WHICH I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN ALL THE WAY THROUGH. JUST VLADDY CONQUERING ROME. NO BIGGIE.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations and Accusations

**Here it is! The fillers are now over and on to the main storyish! The last chapter got so many great reviews, I was shocked. I remember waking up and seeing all of the notifications for the reviews I got! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I speak for justatadstrange and myself. I had so much fun writing that chapter. By the way, I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that I had references in chapter 7. They were**

 **1.** **when Danny said "I'm swamped" it was a vague reference from the Princess Bride.**

 **2.** **The Fright Knight and his DON'T CALL ME A CHICKEN excitement was of course from Back to the Future! (I was laughing my butt off when I wrote this)**

 **If you got the references correct, then you get a virtual cupcake!**

 **I am also thinking about doing a Hetalia fanfiction. I am working out the actual plot but I finished the show and had a few different ideas in mind.**

 **About upcoming updates after this. I will be going to summer camp on the 25** **th** **which is very very soon. This could possibly be my last or second to last update until August 14** **th** **. I am writing a chapter before I leave to post on that day. So, if I don't update for a while, please please please do not think this is discontinued. It is the opposite. I am sticking this out to the end.**

 **Also I am going to start writing other stories that I have planned soon after I return.**

 **Okay I really really really need to shut up now and just answer your comments.**

 **Once again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND FOR EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THE STORY. WHEN I SEE FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 **Invader Johnny: Why yes. Yes it does.**

 **Brenne: Well look no further! His plan is finally being put into action. I hope you like this chappie!**

 **AwesomeAuthor13: I was in a class when I turned on my phone and got an email. It was from and was informing me of a comment I got on chapter 7. When I read your comment, I couldn't keep the grin off of my face for hours. Thank you thank you thank you for that nice comment. I am so happy chapter 7 came out so well! Even writing the response to your comment makes me so happy. Thank you for reading and I hope my writing improves.**

 **Commander Rose Kindness: SURPRISE! Here is the update you asked for!**

 **Gemini97:CORRECT! You get a virtual cupcake! Thank you so much for your comment. I really enjoyed your fanfiction and I am glad that you like mine! You are the first author that I have read on to actually comment on one of my chapters. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Girl-of-Action: The wait for the special bonding time is officially over! Thank you for the advice on the fight in the last chapter. I rewatched the episode it was based on recently and I cringed at how ooc I made the fright knight. When I heard is voice, I started laughing at the fact that I wrote him saying "NOBODY CALLS ME CHICKEN." Hahaha. Even though I will never regret adding that line in, I agree with everything you said. I did make him to easy. Like I said a second ago, it was probably because I hadn't seen that episode in a year or two when I wrote chapter 7. It could also be because I was trying to finish the chapter quickly because had been awhile since my last update. I had already had a lot and wanted the fight scene to be quick and less complicated. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you for all of your kind reviews and comments. I love responding to them. So keep them coming!**

 **Here we go to the chapter! Enjoy!**

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Where were we: Danny failed the standardized exam for school, so his parents_

 _grounded him. How did they punish him? By sending him to decorate a haunted house for Uncle Vladdy. After convincing from Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker go to the Ghost Zone only to be led to the Ghost King's Castle. When the trio gets to the castle, they take a pumpkin with a sword and bring it back to the haunted house. Vlad releases the Fright Knight who is within the pumpkin and sends him to attack Danny. Danny defeats him by putting the sword in the pumpkin and not to mention a few Back to the Future references. Danny then goes home and sees a note from Vlad and the black knights for the chessboard._

 **Chapter 8: Revelations and Accusations**

Deep within the Ghost Zone, there is a certain area where ancient animal ghosts are held. Plasmius floated down and looks for a creature that would suit his plan. He needed a small distraction for Daniel to make it work. Looking through the cages, the evil half-ghost sees a large creature in the back of all of the animals.

"You will do quite nicely." Plasmius exclaimed with a dark chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny yawns as he wakes up on the bright Saturday morning. His mind is filled with the idea of hanging out with his friends. As the ghost boy gets out of his bed, he spots a chessboard on his bed. Suddenly, his thoughts of spending the nice day with Sam and Tucker were removed from his mind.

''I forgot about that fruit loop's stupid bonding day,'' Danny grumbled out loud.

He grabs onto the note that he received from Vlad the night before.

Reading it again with a roll of his eyes, he throws it on the ground. When the paper falls on his bedroom floor, it gets flipped over and writing on the back is revealed.

With a curious look, the teenager once again picks up the letter and reads the backside.

"Oh and my limo will be by around noon."

Danny looks at the clock and his eyes widen at the time. His clock read 11:45.

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up. Hey wait, why do I even care?"

The young ghost hybrid quickly got ready in his usual attire. He pulls out his backpack and put his cellphone and Fenton thermos in it. He puts the bag over his shoulder and goes down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Danny" Jazz chirped.

"Morning, Jazz."

"So, Son" Jack began. "Vladdy told use that you would be spending some of the day with him."

"Oh yeah right."

"Well have some breakfast before you go, he said the driver would be here by ten." Maddie stated while handing him a bowl of cereal.

After a few bites of cereal, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Ghost!" Jack screamed while pulling out an anti-ecto gun.

"No Dad; it is just the door bell." Jazz went to open the door and Vlad Masters' face was staring back at hers.

"Why, hello Jasmine," Vlad greeted.

"Hi Mr. Masters," she responded. The teenager had always thought it was so cool and surprising how her parents were friends with someone so smart and famous.

"I am here to pick up Daniel. Is he ready?"

Jazz looked out into the room and yelled for her little brother. He responded with a quiet groan and walked to the door.

"Ready to go, Daniel?" Masters asked with a friendly smile.

The ghost boy nodded and went outside. After giving Jazz a quick nod, he followed the teenager out of the door.

"Are you looking forward to the day, Little Badger?" Vlad asked Danny.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Danny retorted

"Truth."

"Well, the truth is that I have been dreading this every since you blackmailed me."

"That is very insulting, Daniel. What did I tell you I might do if I was insulted."

The ghost boy gulped, remembering what Plasmius told him earlier in the week.

"That you would take out your anger on my father," Danny stammered.

Vlad smirked and nodded at the boy's scared expression.

The two hybrids went into the limo and sat down.

"So are you going to actually explain to me where we are going or I am going to have to prepare for a kidnapping?"

"We are going on a trip to the Amity Park Museum," Vlad announced. "A museum is a building in which objects of historical, scientific, artistic, or cultural interest are stored and exhibited."

"I know what a freaking museum is, Plasmius." Danny growled while his eyes glowed green.

"Well with Jack as your father, I was not too sure on your education."

The younger halfa rolled his eyes at the comment about his father and looked out the window.

He usually enjoyed car rides. Even with his dad's crazy driving. They gave him time to think about stuff that was going on.

However, car rides with one of his enemies was nothing even close to being pleasant.

"So, tell me Daniel, how did you get these powers?" Vlad asked with interest.

Danny looked at the man in surprise at the question. After seeing his younger counterpart's reaction, he started to laugh.

"What? I am sure you have an idea of what happened to me. I assumed your parents have told you about the ecto-acne and the experiment accident. However, I have no idea what happened to you, dear boy."

'What harm could come from telling him?' Danny thought to himself.

"A few months ago, " he started. "My friends and I went down to my parents' lab. I decided to go into their portal, which did not work. I went in pressed a button and hurray I am half-ghost."

"You were there with your friends?" Vlad asked with interest.

"Yup."

"Did they tell you to go into the portal?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm no?"

"I thought so."

The fourteen-year old gulped, as Vlad now knew that his friends pressured him into going into the portal. He would probably use that against him later on.

"Are you dating that girl Samantha?"

Danny looked at the older half-ghost with wide blue eyes.

"Where the heck did you get that idea from?" Danny yelled in shock.

"Well, she seems to be very overly protective of you. Not to mention I saw you blushing at her on the way to school last week."

"You were spying on me?" the boy screeched.

"I did no such thing, Daniel. I was on my way from my hotel to your school for the presentation. It was a mere coincidence that you were walking at the same time and I saw you with your friends. "

"It is still creepy. I could just see you with your evil smirk, happily walking down the street and listening to our conversations."

Danny regretted those words after Vlad's eyes glowed bright red.

"Now listen hear Daniel, I will not take any more of your sarcastic comments. Or I might take out your oaf of a father in exchange. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

The teenager nodded and looked at his sneakers. He mentally punched himself in the head for trying to insult Vlad when the consequences involved someone's life at risk, especially his own dad.

The limo suddenly stopped. "We are here." Plasmius said coolly as he got out of the car. Danny quickly followed him and they walked to the museum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Amity Park museum was one of the oldest buildings in the city. Also one of the largest as well.

The two halfas walked into the lobby and looked at the directory of the building.

"What exhibit did you want to go to?" Vlad asked.

Danny pointed to the area where the astronomy unit is.

"Astronomy," Vlad questioned with genuine curiosity.

"Ah huh." Danny responded. "Can we go to that exhibit Uncy Vlad?"

Ignoring the "Uncy Vlad gimmick" the older hybrid nodded and headed in the direction. Danny started to walk ahead. Not noticing the dark smirk on Vlad's face and nodded once again. But, he his nod was towards an invisible force near a window by the ceiling.

The astronomy exhibit had old uniforms of NASA astronauts, samples of rocks and specimens from the moon, and information about other planets and their orbits. They even had pictures of star constellations. Naturally this would be Danny's favorite part of the museum; seeing as he wants to be an astronaut when he is older.

He went straight to the uniforms of the astronauts. His dream of wearing one of those was the only thing that would bring him total peace now days. It reminded him that there was a future outside the ghost stuff. It showed him that one-day, everything might be normal.

Masters watched the younger half-ghost from afar. 'So an astronaut?' he thought to himself. He did not need to hear it from Danny personally. He could just see that look of desire on the young boy's face when he stared at the astronaut suit.

Once again, Vlad nodded at something in the ceiling of the room. He then walked out of the exhibit with a quiet chuckle.

"Grrrrr"

Danny gasped as he looked away from the information about Venus that he was reading. His ghost sense had just went off.

Right in front of him was a gigantic ghostly lion. It was bright green and had glowing red eyes. The lion's teeth were huge and were aiming right at the ghost boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled as he jumped out of the way. The other visitors were long gone as they ran away screaming.

The monster bounced right at him, trying to attack him again.

After making sure nobody was in the room, Danny got up and clenched his fists.

"I'm going ghost!"

He transformed into Phantom, not noticing the person watching from the back who was shocked at what they had just witnessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plasmius was floating, invisibly through the museum, looking for his destination. His cape was floating around him, as he watched hundreds of people run out of the museum. 'I suppose my little distraction worked' he thought to himself pleased with his work. He flew to an abandoned room, where a robot-like ghost was waiting for him.

"Skulker," Plasmius said coldly as he walked over to his associate. "What did you find out about the skeleton key?"

"I found out its location for one thing," Skulker responded with a grin. "The key teleports every few weeks to a new location. It used to be in this museum, but it teleported a few days ago. It switches from being in the Ghost Zone to the being in the Human Realm every other teleportation phase."

"I thought you said it would be here today," Vlad snapped. "I do not have time to keep trying to find this artifact and then finding it gone. I went through many expenses and had to find ghosts to distract Daniel to find it. Now I find out it was all for nothing?"

Plasmius growled as he shot an ecto blast at Skulker. The hunter dodged out of the way and glared at his boss. While he would have usually hit the attacker back, he knew better than to get in a fight with Vlad Plasmius.

"The whelp is here?" Skulker asked.

"Yes. It is part of my goal to have him on our side for my takeover of the Ghost Zone. It is part of his destiny and I will personally help Daniel realize that soon enough. Learning his weaknesses and information about him will help with that part of the plan. However I sent a nice little ghost lion after him to distract Daniel while you and I have this little meeting of ours."

"But, your takeover will be rather difficult without the skeleton key. Is there any other thing you can use to help?"

"Perhaps, I will work on that and tracking the skeleton key. For now, as soon as the key is tracked, contact me. I will personally deal with Daniel. It may take time but as soon as he is ready, the takeover will begin" Vlad stated with an evil smile. He then grabbed his cape over his head and disappeared in a pink mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny was holding on to the shoulders of the ghost lion, trying to prevent it from eating him.

He was able to get control of the fight as he pushed the beast off of him. Phantom then lunged straight at the monster and punched him at the wall.

His hands were covered in a gooey, ectoplasmic substance.

"Ewwwww," Danny shuddered as he looked at his hand.

While the lion was recovering from that hit, Danny finally noticed something.

"Wait, where the heck did Vlad go? OOF!"

Danny was thrown up at the ceiling and fell back down onto the ground. "That is going to leave a bruise in the morning."

The lion growled at him and was flying straight for the ghost boy. Thanks to his reflexes, Phantom was able to kick the ghost away and it landed on the ground.

Danny quickly got up and ran to his backpack. He pulled out his Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the ghostly creature.

"Bye Bye Gruesome!" Phantom cheered happily as the lion went into the thermos.

Danny turned back into Fentom and looked at the damage around the room. Luckily none of the artifacts were damaged. Just the walls, which had a giant dent in them.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around. Vlad was standing right next to him.

"I just stepped out for a moment, dear boy," Vlad explained. "Did something happen?"

"Wow, you just missed an entire ghost fight, Plasmius. I wonder why that is? Perhaps, you had something to do with it. Maybe another of your tests? Will there be a lion shaped chess piece on my bed tonight?"

"If I was involved in whatever happened to you, it what not matter seeing as you dealed with the problem at hand. I suggest that we get something to lunch and leave the museum. It seems to have been vacated for some reason." Vlad then walked out of the room and Danny quickly followed him.

'It was obviously him,' Danny thought to himself.

The two halfas did not see the teenaged girl watching them from afar. She had red hair with a teal headband. She also wore black clothing and had a shocked look on her face.

"Danny?" she whispered to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **Wow so a lot just happened I guess. Somebody saw something. But who? If you want to know just watch like any episode of the show and you will figure out the mystery person.**

 **I do not think this chapter was one of my bests, but let me know what you think.**

 **The next update will most likely be in August and I am sorry for that. Maybe if I have time I will get one out in the next week or so. I am hoping for that!**

 **Thank you so so much for reading!**

 **Comment and review and all of that good stuff!**

 **Until next time…**

 **E2001**


	9. Chapter 9: The Guardian of the Key

**AN:/**

 **HI GUYS! Remember me? I technically wrote this chapter before I left for camp in June. This is like being in the past and writing for the future E2001 to post later in life. So… HI E2001 FROM 2 MONTHS FROM NOW!**

Lets pretend that I am back for now.

Future E2001:

Sorry about the teensy hiatus! Camp was super fun (I think it will be at least). I am ready to get back into fanfiction after this break. I (hopefully) have come up with some new ideas and inspiration while I was away and I can't wait to add them to my story. I also have a bunch of others in the works. Not only Danny Phantom fanfiction but I will soon be starting up different projects next year. Including the Fruits Basket fanfiction that I continue to delay (seriously, I need to rewatch that thing). I have started a little bit on different fanfictions and stuff and I decided to list some of them now.

This is basically your present for waiting so long for an update.

Fruits Basket: Yes I have mentioned how I was making a Fruits Basket fanfiction for a while now. Hopefully I will get into the swing of making it around October. I have the plot all ready and once I get a Beta Reader for it, I will be able to get help in making a catchy title as well. In one day, Tohru learns about both Yuki's and Kyo's feelings for her. With both of them fighting over her constantly, Tohru decides to hold a fair contest to see who should end up with her. This will be a full fanfiction but probably not that long as I am planning After the Reunion.

Within the Kindred: I have not mentioned this to any friends or viewers or anyone. But I am happy to announce this fanfiction. What is this? Well, it is the… FUTURE SEQUAL TO AFTER THE REUNION. So, yes. This is another Danny Phantom fanfiction. Who knows when this will come out. If you could not already tell, this will take place during and after the time Kindred Spirits would have been in canon. Will it include the creepy cloning thing and Vlad's canon mental breakdown? I am debating ideas. The idea of writing that kind of sends shivers down my spine. It is most likely the creepiest part of the entire Danny Phantom series and the last episode before it went down. THIS IS MY OPINION SO NO HATE FOR MY HATE ON SEASON THREE. Another question you might be thinking: Will I include season three and/or Phantom Planet. My answer is NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I INCLUDE THAT. Okay okay. Some episodes were not terrible. It is just that I despise Vlad's character in it. If I wanted to write a static character, then I would have wrote about the Hooded Claw from Penelope Pittstop (Hahaha jokes about Hannah Barbera cartoons). However, I might include some elements that I liked. This includes stuff like the character Frostbite and the Infi Map (NO VLAD RULING THE AIR OR ROME OR WHATEVER THAT EPISODE WAS SUGGESTING. SERIOUSLY, WHO THE HECK WANTS TO RULE THE AIR ANYWAY? BOW DOWN ALL OXYGEN AND BIRDS. HERE IS YOUR NEW KING MAYOR VLAD MASTERS) I did not like the nutjob Vlad in that episode, but I did like the map and Frostbite. I also liked Danny getting ice powers. I might include Pandora as well (NOT THE EVIL MOJO BOX GHOST). Well., actually… maybe I can make that work. As for details like Vlad being the mayor of Amity, I might make that happen. I am trying to make my Vlad a more creepy version of his season one and two character. The mayor bit was perfect for Vlad, but in season two I felt he would never do something like that. Plus in my story he already lives in Amity Park. The shows writers most likely already knew how they would end by the time season three came out. This is a guess, but they most likely set up that whole plot about him being the mayor to get ready for the series finale. This was just a theory, but it works. Right? To conclude, this will not include any elements at all that were in Phantom Planet. Some things were great like the Jack and Vlad scene was just perfect. But, everything else.. If you want more on my rant on this season or the show look at the next announcement. This will start right after I am done with After the Reunion. While I know the exact number of chapters I will end ATR with, this one could be very long as there is no limit of when the ending will be. In After the Reunion, it has to be before Kindred Spirits.

Reviews: This is one of those ideas that is just crazy enough to work. On maybe or some other website. The basic idea is to do written reviews of particular episodes of shows (particularly cartoons and anime. OH AND BUFFY AND ONCE UPON A TIME). THAT I HAVE SEEN. This will include Danny Phantom, Ouran High School Host Club, Full Metal Alchemist and others. They can be as stupid as you want. I can also do shows that are popular or well-known enough for me to watch and know and understand the characters. I will probably start with a Danny Phantom one as it is fresh in my mind. I will most likely choose which show, but you can pick the episode! This will start whenever and will be whenever I feel like ranting or something. So once a week or so. I think I will be good at this. I mean look at my rant up there of season three.

Down the Hole: This is a Once Upon a Time fanfiction! Here is the plot: They were finally able to save Killian from the clutches of Hades and the underworld. However, they always say that all magic comes with a price. That price will unfortunately be paid by Regina, who the spell did not affect and was trapped in the underworld. What lengths will Robin go through to save his beloved. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, redeemed!Zelena. I am super excited for this one! The name is a work in progress though. And yes, this will be a long project.

Besides random oneshots, that will be about it for stories. Wow I have written a lot already… Lets get back to past E2001.

Past E2001:

Wow. I know how to rant. I mean look at that comment on season three I wrote. So, usually my chapters share the tone of the episode of Danny Phantom I am watching for inspiration. I am currently rewatching the Ultimate Enemy, which I have not seen in a long time. And NO. This chapter is not based on this episode. I am only on season one. Still have plenty of time before I even think about that stuff. But, this chapter might be intense. Or not.

Wow I need to learn to shut up. Lets just look at your comments. Most of the comments have a similar theme. I wonder why I don't' just write these cliffhangers anyway. You readers figure everything out anyway. Okay, the one I wrote in chapter eight was really easy, but still.

Girl-of-Action: No problem! Like I said, my Fright Knight oocness made me cringe. I agree on the museum thing. I basically set that up just for that to happen. I guess I just spoiled my own story. Oh well, everyone figured it out anyway. Danny is very smart; too bad he does not have anytime to study.

Invader Johnny: I agree. They should have gotten a guard or something. Who knows what that person could have overheard?

Brenne: Thanks for reading! Sorry you had to wait this long to find out!

Phantasmagory: I am so glad that you love my story! When I put Spectra in for a second, more of a mention actually. I realized, "Shoot how is Jazz going to figure out the secret." So, yeah I guess this resolves that problem.

Elnine27: Yuppp you got it! I guess there are not any more teal headband wearing, red-headed teenagers in Amity Park who know a Danny.

Finally on to the story! Thanks for your kind reviews!

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 9: The Guardian of the Key**

Jazz Fenton is the perfect student. She gets perfect grades and excels in everything that she has ever done. Some think that she knows everything. The teenager even thought that at one point. Well, not anymore. What she just overheard changes everything.

 _"_ _Are Danny and Mr. Masters ghosts?"_ The eldest Fenton child thought. Her little brother. Is he dead? How can he possibly be that ghost kid that her parents are always babbling about. The girl was currently running as fast as she could away from the Amity Park Museum. Her red hair was blowing in front of her face and she did not even care.

There had to be some logical explanation that did not involve ghosts. However, no matter hard Jazz tried, she could not. She witnessed a vampire-like ghost transform into Vlad Masters and she followed him to another room. At the next room, she saw the ghost teen turn into Danny.

'Could they possibly be ghosts and humans? Is that even humanly possible?'

Suddenly, a thought hit her ingenious mind. The portal accident from months ago. Danny was in that accident with the Fenton Portal. Vlad Masters also got hurt from the prototype in college. What if that gave them some type of powers? The sixteen-year-old finally made it back to Fenton Works and walked up the front steps of the building.

"Hi, Princess!" Her father chirped.

"H-hi Dad," she stuttered back while breathing heavily. She was exhausted from her huge run. Jazz hadn't even realized that she ran all the way home, and forgot her car at the museum.

"Your brother should be on his way home with Vlad any minute now," Maddie stated as her pulled the hood off of her head.

The girl cringed as her mother said that. She had no idea how to act around the two anymore. Should she tell them that she is aware of their second identities or whatever they were. Was her brother even human anymore? She tried to think back over the last couple months.

While, he was a little different from his younger self, Danny still maintained that innocence and kind heart as always. Even though he had some kind of new abilities, he had to be human. He was still her baby brother and she would get answers. Just not now. He will come to her eventually and explain everything to her.

The teen knew exactly what to do now.

After excusing herself from the living room, the young girl went up to her room to start planning on how she could figure out more about Danny's life without getting him suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was certainly a fun morning," Vlad said with glee in the limo. Danny rolled his eyes at the older half-ghost.

"Yeah, if you call being attacked by a slimy lion fun then I suppose you are right."

"I knew that you would agree, dear boy."

After Vlad and Danny were done with the museum, the limo with Vlad's ghostly driver was waiting for them. They were now on their way to a new destination. Where? Danny had zero clues in his mind.

"So Plasmius, where exactly are we going next on our little adventure?" the young teenager asked.

"Well, we are taking you home, of course."

"Wait really?"

Masters turned to look at the ghost boy with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"If you want to spend more time with me, child, I could always change around my schedule. Anything for my future son."

Danny gave the man a disgusted frown and turned to look at the window.

'I cannot wait to get away from this lunatic. So far the plan is a bust.' Danny also was trying to find some kind of weakness against the powerful halfa. So far, all he knew was this.

1\. He could not be sucked into the thermos.

2\. He could duplicate and had all of Danny's powers.

3\. He was evil and a fruit loop

Sam would not be happy when she found out that he came back with zero information on the new enemy. Hopefully, Vlad does not have any info on him either. The young hybrid wished that he could figure out what the man was thinking. Had he figured out any weaknesses or anything from that little museum visit?

After an everlasting, awkward silence, the limo finally pulled into Fenton Works.

"Have a nice day, Daniel," Vlad dismissed the half-ghost. "I would come in to greet your beautiful mother, but I seem to have a busy schedule to keep up. Please wish her my best."

Danny did not hesitate in leaving the car and running into his house.

"Please take me back to the hotel," Vlad politely demanded his driver. Even though he got his day at the museum with Daniel, the older half-ghost was greatly displeased. Skulker or any of his minions could not track the mystical skeleton key. The thing he needed for his conquest of the Ghostly Realm. With it he could open any door, which will lead it to the ultimate power of the Ghost Zone. While having the ghost boy on his side would be a huge asset, it was not completely necessary for this part of the plan. As Daniel and him got into the car, Masters got a notification from Skulker. This had to mean that he had found the location of the Skelton Key.

He arrived at the Amity Crown Hotel and entered in his room. As soon as he arrived in his suite, he saw the robot-like ghost waiting for him.

"Plasmius, I have news that will please you," the ghost said with a smirk.

Vlad quickly forced the rings to appear and he turned into Plasmius.

"I am listening."

"It appears that the Skelton Key remains in Amity Park. In fact, according to this tracker, you and the whelp were very close to it. I believe that you should go after it as soon as possible. You know that once it gains an owner, it can never be undone by anyone but the new guardian. If you become the holder, then it will stop disappearing unless you give it up."

"Yes Skulker, I know the rules about the key. So if it was close to Daniel and I, then it has to be between the Fenton's and the Museum. We will go there right now. We must find it quickly before someone claims ownership over it or it disappears again. I will not tolerate failure again or I will decide that you are expendable. I could easily replace you, but that does not mean you will not be destroyed. If you continue to fail me then I will not let you leave with my knowledge."

"Yes, Sir." Skulker grunted, knowing that Plasmius was not bluffing with that threat. It was not as if Plasmius has not destroyed any other ghost who dared to betray him. Going against him was signing a dark fate that he will not go through.

Plasmius then got prepared to teleport them to the center of Amity Park to find the object. However, Vlad was surprised and confused. The Skelton Key is supposed to switch between being teleported to the human and ghost realms. Unless, it got transported to a ghost of some kind. No matter how, the key somehow ended up back in the human world and he would get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Plasmius dropped him off at his house, Danny got ready to go to the Nasty Burger with his friends for lunch. They were expecting him to come and tell them what he learned about the enemy. After saying a quick hello to his parents, Danny ran up to his room to get ready to see his best friends. He was about to call them to let Sam and Tucker know that he was back from his "bonding time", the door suddenly opened up to reveal his older sister.

"Hey there, Little Brother," Jazz said softly.

"What do you want Jazz, I am about to go to the Nasty Burger." He responded, quite rudely to his older sibling.

"How was the morning with Vlad?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Where did you go? Anywhere fun?"

"Well, if you would call a museum fun. Wait, you are Jazz, so I guess it would be fun for you."

'So, it definitely was Mr. Masters and Danny. They really have some sort of double identity.' She thought in shock. However, the young teen was not that surprised at the revelation. It took a while of just sitting in her room and thinking, but Jazz was able to come to terms with what happened to her brother. After discussing it for a while in her head, the redhead had realized how much it made sense. Her brother was late coming home, his grades were slipping, and he was constantly dropping objects in the house. She also witnessed the transformation.

"Well, I will leave you to your kid stuff, I guess. Have fun, Danny!" Jazz kissed her brother on the crown of his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Danny dialed his friends' numbers and let them know to meet him at the Nasty Burger. It was then that he noticed the object on his bed.

It was a glowing green key with a chain attached to it. There was a small notecard next to it that had a purple aura around it. The ghost boy felt drawn to the object. He picked up the note and read the message.

Danny,

You have not met me yet, but I am an ally on your side. You have been chosen to be the guardian of the Skelton Key. It is a very powerful object in the Ghost Realm. It is up to you to protect it. Please, put it around your neck and watch it at all times. You and the Skelton Key are important to the future of both of the worlds. People will try to come after you, but do not be afraid.

The best of luck on your journey,

CW

"Well, that is different." Danny thought out loud. With a deep desire to protect it in his heart, the ghost boy put it around his neck and the glowing aura disappeared. He wore it so his shirt covered it up and started to walk to the Nasty Burger.

'I do not know why, but I have such a strong feeling towards this object. What is it? Why am I so important to the future?' The teenager's questions kept pouring into his mind as he continued his stroll to the fast-food joint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Danny!" Tucker cheered as he waved him over to their table. As usual, Tucker had his large Nasty Burger and Sam was eating her salad.

"So, what did you find out about Plasmius?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well…" Danny stuttered, goofily. "I didn't really find out anything. But he did not find out anything about me. But, I do have some news. " The boy then pulled out the necklace from his neck to show his friends.

"Why are you wearing a skull necklace?" the techno geek asked while looking at the object with curiosity,

"Someone gave me this to protect. Apparently, it and me are important to the future or something. Sounds nuts, huh?"

"No Danny, it actually doesn't."

The halfa looked at the goth with a confused look.

"You are a hero, that ghost portal accident must be fate or something. I always knew you were important to this world. Now you have the chance to make it a better place."

"What is the name of the thing, dude? I can try to research it to find out exactly what you are protecting."

"Thanks Tuck!"

Danny began to tell his friends about the mysterious CW's message and about the Skelton Key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can sense the key's presence in this area, Plasmius." Skulker told his boss. The two evil ghosts were flying around the Nasty Burger.

"In this pathetic restaurant?" Vlad asked dryly. He could not see such a legendary object being in such an awful human fast-food joint like this.

"Yes, but that is not all. Another ghostly presence is in the building. There is also the unique ecto-signature of…"

"Daniel," the older half-ghost purred as he spotted the raven-haired teen in the burger joint.

"Yes, the whelp is in the building. Shall we attack him and his friends and see if they know about the Skelton Key?"

"No, I think I have solved this little mystery," the halfa said with a sinister voice. "As we both know, the key teleports between the human and ghostly worlds. What if instead of traveling from the museum to the Ghost Zone, what if it went to a ghostly host of some kind. Perhaps a half-ghost?"

"You mean, the ghost-brat is the holder of the Skelton Key?" the hunter said with disbelief.

"Yes, I do believe that the child is the rightful owner of the object. And is the only way we can access its full power. I always thought he could be my ticket to the Ghost Zone."

"What are you going to do now? If the ghost-boy has the Skelton Key and you are refusing to kill the little whelp, then how will you handle this?"

"Isn't obvious, Skulker? This is the best thing that has happened in the plan yet."

"You are not upset by this, Plasmius? I thought this would anger you."

"Why would I be upset by this? Destiny has made it so the boy and the key will become mine" Vlad declared with his eyes glowing with determination "The time for games is now over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **Wow that was a really fun chapter to write! This was one of the very few chapters that I started and finished in the same day. Crazy world. I am really sorry about the rant at the beginning. I just wanted to make it painfully clear how Phantom Planet will not be involved in my story. But, finally I am so happy that my story actually has a conflict now. Hurrayyyy I can be creative.**

 **I actually loved writing Jazz's part. For inspiration, I actually watched a teeney bit of the episode The Fenton Menance for inspiration on her character. The episode was in her point of view so I wanted to add a bit of that to my story. I really really hoped it worked. I should be back from camp at the time this is posted. So I hope everyone had a great summer break and I will be looking forward to getting back into writing after my break.**

 **Please review and comment and all of that stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Till Next Time…**

 **E2001**


	10. Chapter 10: Anticipated Disasters

**AN:/**

Hi guys! I'm officially back and writing fanfiction! Camp was awesome and it was fun coming back to a bunch of comments, followers, and story updates! I was laughing after rereading chapter 9 before I posted it. E2001 in June had a lot to rant about I guess! But yeah, I am finally working on other stories and have the overall plot for this one ready to go! This chapter might be a little crazy and sorry if I am speeding up the plot. That really is not my intention, it is just these ideas keep coming to my head. I just wrote a one shot for Full Metal Alchemist. It isn't really any good but if you are interested in the show please read it Also, thank you to my beta readers Danny and Kris and JennaUtena for looking over my fanfiction and being awesome and incredibly flexible!

Now I will quickly discuss my plans for the next couple of months. I will probably finish this story by January (March at the latest). I will then try to get started on my Fruits Basket fanfiction and then get started on the sequel to After the Reunion. I cringed at my rant from chapter 9 but agreed with e2001 from the past. If you liked season three then that is great, but I did not so it will be completely taken out. Sorry… Okay I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the others. I haven't written anything in a while. I will get back into the swing of things, I promise. Lets do those review responses! Thanks for reading.

Mikaela2015: Thanks so much for liking my story! Welcome to the next chapter XD

Invader Johnny: Me too! Jazz has been one of my favorite characters to write in this fanfiction. Especially, in this chapter… Yup! Vlad is not wasting any opportunity. But, you will see soon enough!

Elnine27: Yup he is definitely going to meet Clockwork in my fanfiction. If not in this one, then definitely in the sequel … That's a good idea! I watched Sailor Moon a lot when I was younger so I really like the girl saving the guy type thing so maybe. GO GIRLLSSSSS!

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 10: Anticipated Disasters**

 _"_ _You mean, the ghost-brat is the holder of the Skelton Key?" the hunter said with disbelief._

 _"_ _Yes, I do believe that the child is the rightful owner of the object. And is the only way we can access its full power. I always thought he could be my ticket to the Ghost Zone."_

 _"_ _What are you going to do now? If the ghost-boy has the Skelton Key and you are refusing to kill the little whelp, then how will you handle this?"_

 _"_ _Isn't obvious, Skulker? This is the best thing that has happened in the plan yet."_

 _"You are not upset by this, Plasmius? I thought this would anger you."_

 _"Why would I be upset by this? Destiny has made it so the boy and the key will become mine" Vlad declared with his eyes glowing with determination "The time for games is now over."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a frightening pause at the moment.

Well, at least in the opinion of the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. He knew of Plasmius' new obsession with the whelp, but it had felt like a dream that would never come true. He had hoped that his employer would realize that the Ghost Boy would never join him and that he would move on from this foolishness. But, now Vlad has no choice but to use the twit to get control of the Ghost Realm. As much as he hated giving up his prey, Skulker was also worried about what would happen to himself. With this new ally, will the hunter by forced to the side or be deemed useless to the powerful half-ghost? The robot-like ghost put a metal hand on his head. Only time would tell.

But for now, he could tell that his boss' desire for the boy to be his son has only grown in the last couple of minutes.

"Come Skulker," Vlad Plasmius demanded, not taking his eyes off of the ghost boy. "We have much to plan".

Skulker looked at him with curiosity. "For what?" he asked.

The blue-skinned ghost looked at him with a feral grin.

"Abduction".

With that, Plasmius took to the sky; with the hunter ghost in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz Fenton had what some would call a sixth sense. It usually came as a bad headache of some kind or a chill. What was it for? The feeling came to her whenever she thought her brother was in danger.

 _"Jazz take Danny to the park on your way to the library," Maddie Fenton called out to her oldest._

 _"Kay, Mom!"_

 _With the request from her mother, nine-year old Jazz took her seven-year old brother Danny by the wrist and walked out of Fenton Works._

 _"Where are you going Jazzy?" Danny asked with innocent curiosity_

 _"I am going to the library and you are going to the park. If you need me I will just be across from the playground_

 _"Okay!" the young boy ran off to the playground to find his friend Tucker. Jazz rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity. At her age she stopped going to these parks and started reading large books. The red-haired girl grabbed a book off of her favorite shelf and sat down at one of the round, wooden tables. After a half an hour of reading, she felt a strange feeling in her head. Was it a headache? No it did not hurt. It felt kind of like like… worry or guilt? Suddenly, it hit her!_

 _"Danny!" she screamed out loud and ran out of the library._

 _She ran across to the playground and found her little brother on the ground near a big oak tree. His friend Tucker was next to him and was pacing in worry._

 _He looked up at her with his eyes glazed with tears. "Are you Danny's big sister?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah I am! What happened here?"_

 _"I fell off of the tree when I tried to climb it," Danny explained while grunting in pain. "My arm hurts real bad."_

 _The older Fenton knelt down next to the seven-year old and gently lifted his arm. It was red and swollen._

 _"Little brother, you might have broken your arm. Lets go walk home and have Mommy and Daddy look at it," she calmly explained as she wiped his tears off of his small cheeks._

 _'How did I predict that happening?' the young genius thought. 'I sensed he was in trouble and his arm is broken!'_

A few minutes ago, Jazz felt the same feeling. Her little brother was in some kind of trouble so she ran to the Nasty Burger. When she got there, Jazz spotted the robot ghost and Vlad in his vampiric form. They were discussing Danny and some kind of key and how her brother would become Vlad's or something. Talk about creepy! The girl began to panic as she saw the two ghosts fly away.

In a frenzy, the teenager began to run and follow the enemies. If they wanted her brother, then they would have to go through her first!

After seeing them land, she followed them into the alley that they were in.

"So, what is the plan to capture the whelp?" the hunter ghost asked.

"Well I have just come up with the most fantastic trap. It just came to me as we landed in this area. Perhaps it has to do with our friend who is currently watching us as we speak," the evil half-ghost smugly commented as he looked towards where the teenage girl was hiding. "I suggest you come out now, I would like to see who I am killing."

Suddenly, a shaky redheaded girl emerged from behind a building wall. Vlad's glowing red eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face. "Jasmine Fenton. Daughter of the Amity Park Ghost Hunters. Pray tell, what are you doing snooping around these parts?"

"I.. I won't let you hurt my brother, Masters!" the girl shouted at Plasmius. She was hoping to see some kind of shock about how she knew the man's alter ego. However, the psychopath remained eerily calm about the reveal of his secret.

In fact, his sinister grin might have even grown as she confronted the half-ghost. "Don't looked so shocked, dear girl. It hurts my pride how you would even think that I did not know that you were at the museum and saw young Daniel and I transform."

"You..you knew that I saw you?" Jazz stammered.

"Well, I didn't, but my good friend Skulker over here saw everything on the Museum's surveillance footage. Now tell me, what should I do about you? Killing is always an option. But, I am not in the mood to get my hands dirty when the stakes are so high. What do you think Skulker?"

The metallic ghost smirk at Jazz and looked back at his employer. "I never mind killing a human, Plasmius, but I do not believe destroying this one would bode well in your mission."

Vlad nodded and looked carefully at the girl. "Well, then my plot can be put into place. Dear Jasmine, how would you like to complete a very special task for your Uncle Vlad?" He took a few menacing steps towards her.

"I would never do anything for you! I won't let you corrupt Danny either!" The daughter of the Fentons then proceeded to go into a fighting stance

The blue-skinned ghost chuckled evilly at Jazz's threats. "Do you seriously think you can take on me. Even with your brother's strength and powerful destiny he still can only last against me for a minute at most. But, enough about empty threats, I am in a bind and need your assistance."

It was then that an invisible, Plasmius duplicate appeared behind her. "What do you want from me, monster?" Jazz asked will taking a step backwards.

"It is a very simple task. I need you to bring little Daniel to me," Vlad calmly stated.

"Are you insane? I heard your conversation at the Nasty Burger and I know what you want from him. You just want him for that key and his powers and I know your plans can't go on without him so I won't be the cause of my brother's suffering."

With that the sixteen-year old ran towards the ghost while blasting him with an ecto gun. Unfortunately, Plasmius turned intangible and the blast simply went through him.

"Do you take me for a fool, girl? I know you won't assist me willingly so that's why I will be taking control." The girl felt a push and then nothing. Her mind then went blank.

Her eyes turned red and a smirk grew on her face. Plasmius had overshadowed Jazz.

"Well, that worked out rather perfectly," Skulker commented as he walked towards Plasmius. "But, I don't understand the purpose of this idea. You could easily capture the whelp on your own so why overshadow his sister to do so?"

"Why you ask? Well, how would a child feel if their older sibling did not love them anymore? Or hated them to the point of sacrificing the child to an enemy? You will play an important role in this. After all, the little badger would automatically assume I overshadowed the spoiled brat if my presence was known. So you will have to capture Daniel for me!" Vlad looked pleased with his plan as he looked over at Jazz who was overshadowed by his Plasmius duplicate. "You know what to do," With that, "Jazz" walks out the alley as her eyes turned from red to teal.

"And what will I do?" the hunter asked.

"Here is the plan," the halfa said in his most menacing voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sam asked her two best friends. Danny shrugged and thought of what they could do for the rest of the night.

"Want to come over and watch movies or something at my house. We could also begin to look up more on the Skelton Key," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tucker exclaimed as the trio began to walk towards Fenton Works.

They made it to the apartment-styled building and walked up the steps to enter. The house was rather empty with his parents and sister nowhere in sight. They then walked up the stairs to Danny's blue bedroom. Sam and Tucker plopped on his bed and Danny sat in his spinning chair.

"Lets start looking up info on the key thing," Danny announced as he began searching the Internet. "No.. not that.. not that either! Ugh! There is nothing on this darn key. It is like it doesn't exist!"

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way, dude." Tucker suggested. "I don't know about you but I really don't think that there will be anything on a mystical ghost key on a earth search engine. So how about you use a better source. "

"Oh I get it!" Sam said, brightening up the tenseness of the room.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, Tuck," Danny moaned in frustration

"Danny, we have the best primary source you can think of! The Ghost Zone!" Tucker claimed excitedly.

"Yeah, we can go there now if you want. I could say the earliest we figure this mystery out the better!" Sam pondered.

"You are right, Sam!" Danny agreed. "Lets go to the Specter Speeder now!" The three friends stood up, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Um come in!" the young half-ghost called out. Jazz then walked into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi you three!" she greeted. "Danny, I need to talk to you about something super important, can we go outside right now?"

The three exchanged a look and Danny sighed. "Is it so important that it has to be at this exact moment?" His sister nodded her head and began to make a begging like face.

"All right I'll go!"

Jazz, or really Plasmius fought to not smirk on the outside on how well the plan was going. 'Hook, line, and sinker, little Badger.'

"Can you go outside and I will meet you there, I have to do something quickly beforehand," the teenaged boy shugged and walk out of his room. Leaving "Jazz", Sam, and Tucker.

"Well, that worked out quite well," Jazz cheered.

"What did?" Sam asked. The overshadowed girl looked over at the goth with a menacing grin. "

"My trap of course. The target is outside and now I am about to get rid of you brats as well!"

The two fourteen-year olds did not have time to react as Jazz somehow through a magenta ectoblast at the two. They quickly went unconscious and the controlled redhead walked out of the room and sealed the door shut using ecto goo. With a sinister laugh, the ghost walked outside to begin the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I wonder what Jazz wants?' the young hybrid thought. She was so overly cheery so it cannot be something bad… right. As he heard footsteps coming down the steps to Fenton Works, Danny pushed these worries out of his head. For now…

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked his older sister.

"About you, Danny or should I say Phantom?" Jazz hissed at him.

The boy's baby blue eyes widened in shock and fear. "How do you know that?"

"I saw you transform, you idiot! How else? All I know is now is that my brother is a freak who doesn't belong in this family. I mean are you even human anymore, Danny?"

"Of.. of course I am! I just am a ghost also. I am half ghost, Jazz" the raven-haired teenager explained to the overshadowed girl.

However she just simply rolled her eyes. "Do you think Mom and Dad will accept this? You are the thing that they kill and now you have gotten me involved in this disaster. Do you expect me to protect you or help you or something?"

"But, I.. I am using my powers to help people. Aren't you proud of me? Why are you treating me like this?"

The older Fenton walked towards her brother until they were eye to eye. She then raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. The impact was so shocking and painful that Danny fell to the ground, holding a hand to the hurt cheek.

"All you are doing is putting other people in danger. You think you are helping people when it is probably your fault these annoying ghosts are bothering us. I bet you are a monster magnet or something, nice going, little brother? Do whatever you want with this half-ghost freak show of yours, but leave me out of it." With one last glare, Jazz walked back into Fenton Works, it was unaware to Danny that the girl's eyes were glowing red with anticipation as she walked into their home.

The boy was still on the ground, shocked from what had just occurred. 'I.. I thought Jazz loved me or she would be proud. She is right; I am just a freak. Would this be how Mom and Dad would react?'

The ghost boy decided to take a walk around town to clear his mind. "Wait what about Sam and Tuck?" Danny thought aloud. "It will only be a few minutes, I am sure they can entertain themselves for a bit."

As the boy started to walk, he felt a rain drop on his face. 'Oh great, it is raining. Funny, the forecast never said anything about drizzling for today.' He felt another couple of drops on his face and he began to sense an oncoming runny nose. It then hit him. He was crying. Hard. To avoid the public from seeing him in such a state, Danny ran into the nearest alley and started to full on sob when he got there.

"Why. Why Jazz? Why do you hate me?" the youngest Fenton cried out loud. He spent the last twenty minutes crying his eyes out about being a disappointment; not even noticing that his ghost sense went off.

"Poor little ghost child," a hauntingly familiar voice cooed. Danny wiped his eyes and looked up and saw Skulker step from out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Skulker?" Danny yelled, not even bothering to go ghost.

"It is not what I want, whelp. It is about you completing your destiny," the ghost sneered at the teenager.

"I don't know what the heck you are talking about! Just leave me alone!"

"But, ghost boy as long as he wants you, you will never be left alone. I have to complete my part in this story and you will belong to the future ruler of the Ghost Zone, now!"

"You aren't making sense metal-brain. But I don't even know who this future ruler guy is but tell him to back off. "

"You will see who it is brat," Skulker threw a bomb-like device towards the boy and a chloroform-like gas came out. Within seconds, the child was on the ground, asleep.

The hunter picked up the half-ghost and flew into the air. "You will all see," the metallic ghost mumbled as he went to meet his employer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jazz" began to walk up the stairs of "her" home and aimed towards "her" brother's room. After hearing that the task was done, Vlad began to ponder on what he should do with the children. He felt that it was too early in the game to get rid of possibly, useful pawns. However, they needed to be secured or watched so they do not interfere in what was about to come.

'Skulker, can watch them?' He thought. The evil half-ghost realized that the Hunter will soon outlive his usefulness but like he said. It is too early to get rid of pawns. The man turned the teen that he was controlling intangible and forced her to walk inside Daniel's bedroom.

He was quite pleased with how he performed outside. It was the best acting he had done in a long time. Now, the little badger thought his sister hated him and his beliefs will be squashed. Perfect time for some manipulation from Vlad's part.

Plasmius, or really his clone, flew out of Jasmine's body and the girl instantly collapsed. He scoffed at her.

"Weakling," he hissed at the teenager. The man looked around at all of the children in the room. Daniel's little fan club.

"I hope for your sakes that you three do not interfere in this fate. Daniel belongs at and on my side and it will be your downfall." Vlad spat out to the sleeping teenagers as he put an object on Danny's desk. The clone then floated out of the Fenton Household to fuse with his original body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Sam began to open her eyes and get up from the floor. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"NO.! NO! DANNY ! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'M SORRY!" Sam was startled from the screaming. She looked over and discover that the voice belonged to Jazz Fenton.

The Goth walked over to the sixteen-year old and began to shake her. "Jazz wake up! Come on, please it is just a dream!"

The redhead's eyes began to flutter open. "What.. What am I doing in Danny's room. Wait NO DANNY!" Jazz began to cry.

"Wait I remember now! You attacked us when you wanted to talk with Danny? What the hell, Jazz? What is going on?"

"I attacked you? And I haven't spoken to Danny all day! It couldn't have been me. Unless… OH NO HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Jazz began to hyperventilate with worry.

"Huh? What is happening, Sam?" Tucker mumbled as he came to.

"Jazz was just about to tell us," the black-haired girl explained while glaring at Jazz.

"I saw Danny and Vlad Masters transform at the Museum. I know they are half-ghosts. Vlad knew that I knew and wanted me to help him capture Danny. After he confronted me, everything went blank. I swear! That is all I remember. "

"Oh no," Sam cried. "I think Vlad overshadowed or controlled you. We have to find Danny. He is in danger."

Tucker in a panicked state runs up to the door and tries to open it. "The door is sealed shut, guys. It might be too late."

Sam and Jazz ran up to the door and attempted to pry it open, but to no avail.

"Guys, we are trapped and I think Danny has been kidnapped," Sam announced with no emotion in her voice. Jazz began to sob and Tucker gasped in horror. While Sam looked at the chessboard, that was on Danny's desk. The one Plasmius gave to him. On the board was a note to the trapped teens from the freak himself.

"To Jasmine, Samantha, and Tucker

Checkmate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **Woah! Fast-paced chapter. I have to tell you guys that this was the first chapter I did not outline out. I starting writing this on a plane and was like what the heck! Okay this has got to be my favorite chapter that I have written on my own. Sorry if everything was happening a little too quickly. But, Vladdie needs Danny ASAP. You will see why in chapter 11. It is so great to be writing fanfiction again! I forgot how fun it is! Okay so thank you so much for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND ALL OF THAT!**

 **CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK ON A NORMAL WRITING SCHEDULE**

 **UNTILL NEXT TIME….**

 **E2001**


	11. Chapter 11: Dismay and the Plot

AN:/

Hi everyone! I hope you guys have enjoyed your summer break and are ready to get back into school! Because education is important and poop! (As I say while procrastinating doing my AP US History homework. My bad…). Anyway I kind of left readers on a cliff hanger and I am sorry for that. I was almost about to write more but then I came up with that ending with the "Check Mate" thing and I was like PERFECT LETS END IT THERE. I can be very evil sometimes. I am about to be evil once again… This chapter will be kind of short. I am having a bit of writers block so writing filler-like chapters (the fright knight one for an example) help me come up with the plot. The Fright Knight chapter ended up being the most popular chapter in my story, which is pretty surprising for a I am actually just joking! This will be a normalish sized chapter (perhaps a bit smaller..)! I was not planning on including Danny in this one but guess who had a change of heart? Lets hope I can live up to that chapter! Also, sorry if that last chappie was so angsty with the Jazz thing and stuff. Especially, the dramatic walk Danny took (what is going on in my head?). And do not worry, this chapter is literally ten word documents of angst and guilt. Also, many flashbacks (what kind of bridge chapter is it without some of those right?). By the way, a new follower by the name of Ariastella brought up a very excellent point in a comment. I do not want to AU season three because of the poor character development and cliché villain plots and poop like that. However, there are some things in the season that can be used. Like the Undergrowth episode (what was that called? Urban Garden? Jungle? Eh, I will google that later). Plant Sam was really cool and Danny's ice powers. I know why some people did not like that episode so I know how I will fix it. You will see. My point? Well, I want to do what the readers want me to do. Therefore, if there are any parts of season three you want in my story (enemies, plot lines, characters) just leave a comment or private message me. Well I have drabbled on for long enough. Let's get to your comments.

Ariastella: So, I was doing homework and decided to check my email right? I log on to my email and saw a bunch of messages from about your comments. I smiled so much after reading them. I won't respond to all of them. I will just write one big message. I am so glad that you are enjoying my story. Your first comment on chapter (5?) reminded me of a fanfiction that took me over five months to finish. It is, of course, Pearl 84's famous Checkmate. If you want to see Vlad get a huge reality check, read that fanfiction. It can easily be one of my favorites I have read so far. All of her stories are amazing so check them out! About season three… Like I said above. I will include wanted opponets. Frost Bite sure! Infi Map? Why not! Vlad ruling Rome and trying to rule the world from the air. NO! I write Vlad super ruthless and nuts (thank you for the compliment. I hate him too J ). But, not that nuts. I loved what you said about him learning a lesson in the end. Mine will not involve getting hit by an asteroid that was for some reason coated in anti-ghost chemicals (How does that even work?). Anyway... Thank you so much for the feedback and comments. I loved reading all of it!

Mikaela2015: Thank you for liking and reading the chapter! I know I feel bad for Danny too

Other people: but you are the writer, it is your job to force angst on the characters just for the entertainment of others!

Me: eh.. still feel bad. But, not enough to not give him more angst in the next chapters in the future.

Invader Johnny: What is the saying that is used in old cartoons and magical girl animes? Good always prevails over evil? Something like that. Don't worry, it will turn out right in the end… or not.. Maybe not in this one.. or maybe in this one… We will have to wait and see. Unfortunately Vladdie is winning right now. Someone needs to kick that guy in the face.

Flying ducks298: Well, look no further! Here is the next chapter handed to you wrapped and with a pretty bow. Well, not saying this chapter is pretty… I am so glad you think that! It means my writing is improving! Happy reading!

Sorry for all of the angst and creepiness that is coming your way!

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 11: Dismay and the Plot**

 _"Guys, we are trapped and I think Danny has been kidnapped," Sam announced with no emotion in her voice. Jazz began to sob and Tucker gasped in horror. While Sam looked at the chessboard, that was on Danny's desk. The one Plasmius gave to him. On the board was a note to the trapped teens from the freak himself._

 _"To Jasmine, Samantha, and Tucker_

 _Checkmate."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Jazz kept mumbling to herself. She was not the only one in the trapped room having a freak out. Tucker continuously paced back and forth while Sam sat on Danny's bed looking at a picture of the two of them. They were all thinking the same thing.

'How could I have underestimated him so much?' or 'Why wasn't I able to stop him?'

"I feel so responsible for this," Sam sighed. "I warned Danny earlier on to stay away from Vlad. I should have tried harder."

Tucker walked over to the goth and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Sam. Danny wouldn't blame you or any of us. I feel guilty too."

"I agree and we underestimated Vlad Masters or Plasmius or whoever this man is. He is so devious and powerful, there was probably nothing we could do." The red-headed girl stated softly.

Suddenly, Sam looked up at the older girl with narrowed eyes and looked ready to rip Jazz apart. "Oh, while we are on the subject, let's talk about you Jasmine Fenton. What the hell were you thinking? Listening to you saying that Danny's kidnapping wasn't preventable. If you did not try to confront Plasmius, this would not have happened!"

"I was just trying to help!" Jazz defended herself.

"You said that you knew that Vlad was planning on kidnapping Danny, so why in the world wouldn't you go and warn us first. If we were prepared.. If we had known.."

"The fruitloop probably had ten other ideas on how to get this done. Besides he could have easily overshadowed anyone or staged an attack to get him alone. How would we defend ourselves against him?" Tucker added to the conversation.

"What about Skulker? When he wanted to capture Danny during that whole Zoo thing, we were able to prevent that from happening. Why would it be any different?" Sam argued.

'Skulker? Oh right! He was that robot thing with Masters at the alley!' Jazz thought to herself. She was still not use to all of these ghosts. She did not even think they existed until a day ago! Now she finds out her baby brother is half-ghost and so is her father's so-called best friend.

"I met that ghost at the alley before I got overshadowed. I haven't got a clue what he is like, but all I know is that he works for that maniac. Sam, you can't compare these two ghosts. If this Skulker is very powerful then.."

"Plasmius must be one of the most powerful ghosts out there," Sam finished. "I am sorry I snapped at you Jazz. I am just really really scared right now."

The daughter of the Fentons walked over to the fourteen year old and gave her a hug. "I understand, Sam. But, right now thinking about who to blame is not going to get us out of this room. I am terrified as well. I mean what is Plasmius exactly planning on doing to him. I want the chance to tell him how proud I am of what he has done with these powers. I'm worried that the next time I see him; it will not be the same."

That helped bring out the other thought that the trio was currently thinking. 'What is Vlad really planning?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunter ghost looked down at the child in his arms and could not help but feel a speck of guilt. This spirit, young ghost boy was about to become broken and practically a servant to Vlad Plasmius.

One part of him thought that the whelp should be blessed to not be on the evil half-ghost's hit list. If Vlad wanted you dead, then you would not last a week. Skulker has murdered for his employer in the past. Even though the man did not want the boy gone, he had to wonder. Was this a worse fate? To be taken away from your friends and family just like that?

 _"I don't know what the heck you are talking about! Just leave me alone!"_

 _"But, ghost boy as long as he wants you, you will never be left alone. I have to complete my part in this story and you will belong to the future ruler of the Ghost Zone, now!"_

 _"You aren't making sense metal-brain. But I don't even know who this future ruler guy is but tell him to back off. "_

 _"You will see who it is brat," Skulker threw a bomb-like device towards the boy and a chloroform-like gas came out. Within seconds, the child was on the ground, asleep._

'You really did not know what was going to happen, did you ghost child?'

Shaking his head to rid himself of these pathetic feelings, the ghost continued on his journey to Plasmius' lair. Where the child's fate would be sealed. As he drew closer to the mansion, the ghost hunter began to ponder his own fate as well.

After a few minutes of flying, they began to approach the familiar Wisconsin Mansion. Looking down once more at Danny, the metallic ghost finally says something. "Sorry about this, Whelp but it is either you or my afterlife. I am expendable so be grateful that you are not."

With that and one last sigh, they flew into the mansion and phased down into the lab. He was not worried about any alarms, Plasmius most likely already knew that the mission was a success.

When he reached the lab, he looked around at the familiar place. It was a typical lab, well besides the ghost portal and all. It also had a magenta, evil glow to it, just showing how sinister the owner of it was.

Speaking of which, the owner himself was standing in the middle of the lab, obviously expecting the two to come in. Plasmius was in his ghost form and had a pleased fanged smirk on his face.

"Ah, Skulker. I am happy that the mission was successful. However, you most definitely do not," the half-ghost pondered as he steped towards the robot-like ghost.

"Of course, I am pleased. The brat is finally going to be put in his place," the hunter stated quickly while putting on a "grin".

However, Plasmius' smirk turned into a frown. "You know, when he is ready, I could easily have him crush you for saying such things about him. I suggest you think twice about talking like that when he is by my side. Also, you do not need to lie. I know you feel some sort of guilt for bringing him to me. Perhaps, I should also find more mindless minions to complete the job. I would even bet that you were planning on letting Daniel go, hmm?"

"That is not true Plasmius," Skulker said while shaking his metallic head.

"I suppose I misunderstood. Now, hand Daniel over to me," With great hesitation, the ghost gave the young boy over to the epitome of evil. "Thank you for your service, Skulker,"

Skulker watched as Vlad smiled down at the teenager, almost in a fatherly way. He pushed Danny's raven-haired bangs out of his eyes and put the boy on a lab table. Straps then appeared around the ghost boy's ankles and wrists.

"You are strapping him to a lab table? Is that the best way to convince the whelp to join our side?"

Plasmius' eyes glowed an invidious red as he glared at his employee. "How dare you tell me how to take care of the child. All you want to do is use his pelt as a door mat! Anyway, I need you to watch Jasmine and the rest of those idiotic children. The ectoplasm I used to trap them with will wear off soon and I need to make sure they do not come looking for Daniel yet. "

Skulker would have made a comment about becoming a baby sitter for pathetic humans, but kept his mouth shut. He had already angered the halfa enough for one day. With a nod, the ghost quickly flew and phased through the ceiling. Hoping to get away from the boy as quick as possible, for his own guilt.

Vlad then turned to the unconscious teen and sighed. "Forgive me, Little Badger. I am sorry this happened so suddenly. I said I wanted to convince you to join my side, but I fear that it has to be quicker and more forced than expected. Your sister hates you, she has always hated you, including your parents, and your friends. That may or may not be true but sooner or later, you will think that without question. It will be then that I will have the son I deserve, along with the precious key that is around your neck. Unfortunately, I cannot touch it or it could disappear. But, if all goes to plan, then you will be giving the ownership over to me, and then the ghost zone will be mine!"

With an evil, triumphant laugh, Plasmius walked away from Danny and over to his desk. He began to think about what Skulker had just said.

 _'"You are strapping him to a lab table? Is that the best way to convince the whelp to join our side?"_

"Our side?" Vlad chuckled to himself with a raised eyebrow. "Does that hunter know how worthless he is? Our side. Not for long, I suppose,"

He picked up a strange-looking object and floated towards the ghost child once again. His fangs bared as he phased it into the boy's body, right near his ghostly core. Danny had become outlined by a magenta glow.

It was truly unfortunate that it had to come down to this. When Vlad had originally moved to Amity Park, it had been to help Daniel join him freely. This capturing and coming back to Wisconsin was too last minute for him. Perhaps he would not even need to move to that damn town anyway. It was so much of an annoyance. Jack… and Maddie lived there and that would not benefit his goals.

After thinking of his former love, Masters tried to swallow down his feelings. Times were changing and now priorities have changed. A new destiny was approaching and he had to let go of that memory for it to become a reality.

'Can I truly give up on Maddie, after all of these years?' The blue-skinned man decided to focus on something else. Perhaps Skulker and his foolishness?

The evil hybrid looked down at the younger halfa, pleased with what was about to come. "Not for long, I suppose because once Daniel is mine, we will see how much Skulker is needed in this afterlife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **Forgive me, my friends. That chapter was pretty short, actually. But, it had Vlad, Skulker, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny (sort of). I told you all that this was meant to be a filler of some sorts. But, do not fret, the action is coming very very very soon. I just wanted to make sure this chapter was out there. It helps me with coming up with ideas and stuff for later chapters. I am super excited with how the story is going and I hope you are too! Thank you so much for reading and the next chapter should be out by next weekend (hopefully). I have been super busy with work and I did not have that much this weekend, so I thought why not write chapter eleven. It did end up being just angst and creepiness, but this is a slightly important chapter. Trust me… I mean it cannot live up to the Fright Knight being called a chicken, but still. I am so happy people are liking my story. A HUGE shout out to Danny and Kris and JennaUtena. They are my awesome beta readers who make time to read my story, which is amazing. So, thank you to them!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! I AM ALMOST UP TO 5,000 VIEWS AND 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Till Next Time…**

 **E2001**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ghostly Revenge

**AN:/**

 **Hi everyone! It's E2001! I am actually updating sooner than I thought! Yay! And this is actually going to be a not filler chapter! I am on a roll today and can't wait to get this chapter out! Okay this chapter might be a little confusing so I will try to clarify anything in the author's note in the next chapter. I am also trying to draw a cover for this story and hopefully it will end up okay. I am not an artist so this will be interesting. I am also working on a story idea I came up with and I think it is pretty neat. It is a Danny Phantom story, so I think the readers of After the Reunion would like it. It is the ultimate plot twist and it should be starting this weekend.**

 **I basically got all of my homework done, so I am dedicating a chunk of this weekend to writing fanfiction. So I guess you guys want a plot or something for my new story. It is called Dream Escape and I am so proud of this!**

 **Plot Summary: He was living his fantasy. Accepting parents, dating the girl of his dreams, becoming a world-famous hero, and his worst enemy has been defeated. Then one slip up causes his "world" to end up becoming his worst nightmare. It causes one question to be asked "Is this even real?" A sort of AU based on Seasons two, three, and Phantom Planet.**

 **Didn't that just give you all the chills. I can't believe I got this idea from a Tumblr joke post.**

 **It is pretty incredible where you get find inspiration**

 **Yup it is kind of a mix between AU and a continuation of Phantom Planet. I am super excited for this story to come out! It is definitely going to be a big one. Okay time for rant time: I guess you can assume by now that I cannot stand Phantom Planet and the majority of season three. So why am I writing a new story based on it. Well, I actually read a post on tumblr that inspired me to write this story. It was meant to be a joke but this idea was so amazing that I was like: OH MY GOSH.. I SENSE A FANFIC IN THE WORKS. And then I began to work on the plot. I know I have so many other stories to start, but guys this idea is that good! I am positive you will enjoy this story.**

 **By the way, does anyone watch the 107 facts videos. I have legit been waiting for a Danny Phantom video for month. COME ON PEOPLEEEEE. Okay I am being very ranty today, but I have so much to announce. Well maybe one thing… HA HA HA**

 **Okay you are not here for Dream Escape, you are here for After the Reunion. So lets get started.**

 **Comment Time!**

 **Invader Johnny: You are right about that. I mean look at Danny getting kidnapped by that fruitloop. This is not even though whole "be my son" thing. This about his twisted plans for domination and poor Danny has to be involved. Getting Danny as his son is a prize, but not his top priority.**

 **Mikaela2015: I have actually been reading some of your stories. I love how you are retelling these movies, but with a Danny Phantom twist. Also, I am impressed with how quickly you can update. That is fanfiction writer goals. Hahahah. Thanks for reading! Oh yes this chapter will be very very very suspenseful and with a great twist.**

 **Brenne: Sigh. I hate making Danny suffer. But, it will get better in the end. I hope… Yes what did Vlad put in Danny's core. I guess you will find out soon. Maybe in this chapter. Vlad is a jerk, so of course he uses to opportunity to make Danny suffer. Using Jazz like that helped him in more ways than one. He got Danny away from Fenton Works to get him captured. Plus he might have just turned the ghost boy against his sister. I am glad you like my story!**

 **JakeV: Thank you so much for reading my story! I am really happy that you like the story and my writing style. And do not worry you will be reading much more of my work (Cough Cough Dream Escape)! Wow today, I am a advertisement for this new story. Sorry about that.**

 **Okay Okay enough! Let's just get started!**

 **Thanks for your comments and please keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter!**

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 12: The Ghostly Revenge**

"How.. how did I do that," the boy asked the tall, purple ghost in front of him. The spirit in front of the young teenager smirked at him.

"My boy, you were able to duplicate your form, surely you have seen that power before."

The ghost boy nodded and thought of Vlad Plasmius. The other halfa besides himself, who shocked Dany when he had first met him at the reunion. What he had just seen shocked him as well.

 _As Danny continued to mope and walk down the street, his ghost sense began to go off. Suddenly a blue-skinned spirit wearing a purple cloak appeared before him._

 _"You are Danny Phantom, are you not? Well, of course you are. After all, I know everything."_

 _"Who are you?" Danny asked as he got ready to transform._

 _The ghost grabbed his hand and suddenly, the boy began to glow a green aura. Then a second Danny formed and this "Danny" ran away crying into the alley._

 _The actual ghost boy transformed into Phantom and darted after "Danny" in a state of shock. Unknowingly, the mysterious spirit followed after them._

 _After witnessing the clone breaking down and Skulker capturing him, Phantom ran into the alley, disconcerted with what he had just seen._

"You were trying to warn me that Skulker was after me, weren't you?" Danny asked the ghost in front of him.

"Yes, you can say that is true. My name is Clockwork and I am the Master of Time. Skulker was about to take you on a dark path for which you may not come back from, I have slowed the process by replacing you with a duplicate,"

"I don't understand. What was the can head talking about? What future ruler? What does he want with me?"

"All will be revealed soon, young hybrid. However, you much return to your home, where many of your questions will be answered."

The ghost child hesitated in leaving the scene. He was still devastated about what had occurred with Jazz and was not sure how to face his family.

"I understand your hesitations, but please go home and get the answers you desire,"

With that the ghost, now known as Clockwork, raised his staff and disappeared in a vortex of time.

It was then that the teenager ran quickly to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plasmius never took his gaze off of the boy in front of him. He continued to glow a magenta aura that was slowly glowing brighter by the hour. The orb's energy that mixed with Daniel's core was slowly weakening the boy's own energy and will. Not only that, it would make him vulnerable and gullible to whatever Vlad says to him once he wakes up. Twenty years of living like an outcast, alone and bitter, will finally come down to this.

The older hybrid's red eyes flashed with determination. Daniel would be his and Jack Fenton will pay for his sins. He would finally get rid of these useless pawns and he will rule to ghost zone with his son by his side.

"However, I need to make sure that those pathetic children stay out of my way. Who knows if that hunter is actually watching them," Plasmius pondered out loud.

Suddenly, the man's ghost portal glowed and Walker, the ghostly warrant flies through. The hybrid narrows his demonic eyes at the "guest". He had never been fond of the Sheriff and has even been looked in that awful prison himself.

"Hello there Plasmius," Walker mockingly greets Vlad with a tip of his hat.

"Walker. May I ask what you think you are doing going through my portal?"

"Don't worry about that, my associates are all on their way to Amity Park. They are going to have some fun messing with that ghost punk, Phantom. However, if my eyes do not deceive me, he happens to be right here," he then gestures to the young boy who is laying on lab table.

"Yes, I assume this child is the one you are looking for hmmmm? Well then I am afraid that your little attack on Amity was pointless, for the boy's fate does not involve rotting in your pathetic jail."

Walker glares at the blue-skinned halfa.

"I heard about your little obsession with the twit. Fine, but as soon as he steps into my territory, then he is as good as caught. However, I will still go to that annoying town. If I can't get my revenge on him, then I can at least make his annoying friends pay."

Plasmius then smirked at the revelation. "That sounds like a splendid idea! How about you go there right away and get rid of those damn humans for me. I have been attempting to find a way to get them from interfering. I was hoping that I would not have to kill any children, but oh well."

"Very well, Plasmius. But, do not think I am one of those little minions that you can control. I am doing this for myself and not for the likes of you."

He then phases out of the lab and on his way to Amity Park.

Vlad smirked and turned back to the boy in front of him. The energy becoming brighter and brighter until something unexpected occurs.

The teenager, along with the key, slowly disintegrate into ectoplasm. "What the hell is going on?" Vlad screamed in anger.

Did he kill Daniel? No, that was impossible. The boy was in his human form, therefore could not melt into ectoplasm. And the key…

The thought then hit him. That was a duplicate. Otherwise, the key would not have melted with the child. However, it was not a normal copy that Vlad could make. It would not have lasted this long and the key would not be around his neck. Whoever had done this, knew that Plasmius would know it was not Daniel if he did not have the key around his neck. So who had done this?

"Skulker," he growled.

He then flew through the Plasmius Portal, to go to where Skulker would possibly be. Amity Park.

His plans were ruined and now he was out for blood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny ran as fast as he could to make it back to his house. After making it to Fenton Works, he looked around his kitchen in search for his parents. After spotting a post-it note, the boy picked it up and read the message on it.

"Danny and Jazz,

We went out to deal with some ghosts that are terrorizing downtown. There are leftovers in the fridge for dinner if we are late.

Mom and Dad."

After reading the note, Danny walked upstairs to see if Sam and Tucker were still there. After reaching his room, the ghost boy gasped as he saw the scene in front of him. His door was completely coated in an ectoplasmic substance. After breaking through the goo, the door was pushed open and he spotted his two best friends and sister crying on his bed.

"Tuck, Sam?" Danny called out to them. The two and Jazz looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Danny?" the three said in unison. They then ran up to him and attacked the teenager with hugs. After hugging Sam and Tucker, Jazz tried to hug her little brother, but he pushed her away.

"Little brother, let me explain," the older teen started.

"Yeah, explain why you said those terrible things to me. You called me worthless and said you always hated me. I thought you didn't accept me. What is going on guys?" Danny snapped at her.

"Listen dude, this was all a trap!" the techno geek explained.

"When you were at the Nasty Burger, I thought you were in trouble, so I ran there and saw Vlad or Plasmius or whoever he is along with that Skulker ghost." Jazz stated.

"Vlad somehow found out you were the guardian of the key and planned to kidnap you. His power is more important than this small persuasion stuff he was doing before. If you could help him get this ultimate power then…"

"He had nothing to lose," Danny interrupted. "What happened afterwards? Also, how do you even know about my ghost powers"

"Oh, I saw you transform at the Museum along with Vlad. Anyway, I confront those two and Vlad told me that he was going to use me to capture you. The man was nuts, he was talking about him being your destiny or something crazy. Then everything went blank and I think he overshadowed me. I promise, I did not say any of those things. Then he attacked Sam and Tucker and locked the three of us in here. "

"The future ruler of the Ghost Zone," Danny pondered about what Skulker had said to his duplicate at the alley. "Vlad! He is talking about Plasmius and was planning on bringing me to him. You guys are right, that was a trap to get me alone and that is why Clockwork saved me!"

"Clockwork?" Sam asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"He is the ghost of time, he created a copy of me and that was what Skulker captured. So Vlad was given a carbon copy version of me. Those don't last forever, so eventually he is going to come here and finish the job."

"Hey Danny! Think about it! This ghost is named Clockwork. Clock Work? CW!" Tucker exclaimed as he handed his best friend the note.

"You are right, Tuck! He must be this CW guy who gave me the key! That's why he helped me, he wanted to keep the power out of Vlad's way!"

"Damn you, Ghost Child!" a familiar voice shouted out. In his robotic glory, Skulker flew in from the ceiling. "Do you know what you have just done?"

"Skulker," Danny growled as he turned into Phantom. "What the heck are you doing, being Vlad's lapdog,"

"That's what I am wondering myself, Hunter?" a glowing, skeleton-like spirit said as he flew down into Danny's bedroom. "How are you doing punk?"

"Walker! You too? Were you guys behind those attacks that are going on?"

"Well, don't give credit to Skulky over here. It was all me! However, I am a bit puzzled as I just saw you myself at Plasmius' little hide-out. Nobody can escape from that freak that easily, so I am a bit curious,"

"It was not him, Sheriff, the Hunter explained. "That was just a pathetic duplicate of the whelp. It will not take long for my employer to discover that the ghost boy in his possession is a fake, so I have to recapture the actual one, in order to not be destroyed."

"Well, you aren't going to get him!" Tucker yelled as he, Sam, and Jazz stood behind the young half-ghost.

"And that brings me to the reason of my visit. Mr. Plasmius does not take a liking to you human kids meddling in his business. While me and my army were coming to your little town, he asked to kill you three,"

"Can we at least take this outside, where my room does not get destroyed," Danny asked as he grabbed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and phased out of the Fenton Household. The two ghostly villains pursued after them.

As soon as they saw the three humans and ghost boy, they began to blast the children ecto blasts. They were able to dodge most of them, well most. Danny got hit by one of Skulker's blasts and fell down.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed as she tried to reach her little brother, but Walker held her back.

"Not so fast, little girl" Walker smirked as he threw her to a wall. She was able to catch herself before colliding with the brick wall. Sam was able to run quickly into Fenton Works and grabbed two anti-ecto guns and an ecto foamer. Keeping one gun to herself, the goth smirked as she threw the second gun to Tucker and the foamer to Jazz.

"I would prefer if you came quietly, Whelp," Skulker sighed to himself. "I will be destroyed when Master Plasmius discovers that duplicate. However, when you go to him, you will be by the side of the future ruler of the ghost zone and I will hopefully get to remain in this afterlife. Therefore, wouldn't it benefit everyone if you just cooperated."

"Yeah and let the worlds be controlled by that maniac. How about no?" Danny said as he formed an ecto blast.

"Why do you care what happens to these worlds. Do you think the millions of people on this earth care about what happens to you? You should at least be honored to be chosen to become Plasmius' son,"

"It does not sound like you even like the fruit loop. So, why are you working for him? Is it for money or power?"

"If I do not do what he asks, then I will be destroyed, you whelp!" The hunter suddenly blurted.

"What, but you are a ghost. Aren't you already dead?"

"Yes, but you can still be destroyed in the After Life, it is not as if Plasmius has not killed ghosts before."

Danny's ecto blast faded from his hand in shock.

"Vlad has murdered people?" he asked quietly. He knew the half-ghost was powerful and dangerous. But, a cold-blooded killer? That was different.

"Of course, Whelp. You think the halfa became powerful by saying please and sharing? In fact, I have killed on his orders multiple times."

With that, the boy lunged at the robotic ghost and released a powerful ecto blast which flew Skulker into a tree.

They spent a good hour fighting, with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz taking on Walker and Danny battling Skulker. Suddenly a powerful wave of ectoplasmic energy threw all of the ghosts, humans, and halfa into the wall, stunning them all and keeping them in place, with each of the opponents pinned at the brick structure.

The ectoplasmic wave thickened into the form of Plasmius. He floated down and walked towards the heroes and villains, closely examining the scene.

With a hand on his chin, Vlad's curious look turned into a vicious smirk. "Well, wasn't this an exciting little party. Have I interrupted anything important?" All of them, including Skulker were paralyzed with fear. Well, besides Walker.

"Nothing that concerns you, Plasmius. I don't want any trouble with you, so I will kill these kids and move on with my After Life." The ghost warrant stated glaring at the older half-ghost.

"Hmmm. Well, it is alright. I will deal with this issue, so I suggest you leave before I destroy you myself." With one last glare, Walker flew away from the scene, in hopes of escaping Vlad's wrath. Even though he acted brave, he had witnessed what the evil halfa does to those on his hit list, and none of them were pleasant.

Vlad then turned to the five still at the wall. "Now then, we can finally get down to business. Something tragic had occurred in my lab and my hypothesis is correct. Daniel you were never captured, were you?"

"Of course not, you fruitloop!" the boy snapped at him. The fruitloop narrowed his red eyes at the teenager in annoyance.

"Ah teen wit, I look forward to breaking it. Anyway, Skulker how pathetic can you be? Capturing some damn clone? I knew you did not want to be involved in my business with the child, so was this some sort of trick? Trying to keep me from reaching the ultimate power, perhaps?"

"I swear, Plasmius. I had no idea that the boy can even make copies of himself,"

"Well, neither did I. I was hoping this could wait, but you have outlived your usefulness. It has been fun, hunter," Finally, he looked up at the three teens in front of him.

"Ah and then there are you three. Tell me Jasmine, how did it feel to learn that you broke your precious little brother's heart hmmm?"

"I will die before telling you anything creep!" Jazz screamed at the ghost. He lifted in eyebrow in amusement. "Well, that is good that we agree on something. Because soon you and my former employee will meet your end. Unless…" Vlad began to ponder. "Tell me Skulker, what would you do to remain in this after life?"

"Anything Plasmius, please," he whispered. The villain looked back at him with an almost kind smile. "Then officially swear yourself to me and my future empire. You will become my slave, but you will remain well as alive as a ghost could be. What do you say,"

"Don't listen to him, Skulker!" Sam shouted at him. "He will destroy you as soon as he gets what he wants,"

"Yes, please do not agree! He only needs Danny , you are just playing right into his hands!"

The man glared at them. "I am looking forward to killing you twits,"

"I don't understand. Why us? Why Jazz! Do you really want to break my mother's heart?"

Vlad began to laugh in the younger hybrid's face. "You honestly think I still care about Maddie after all of this. I realized that I never truly loved her. The only thing she ever did right was have you. Now because of her and your idiot father, the worlds will be at the palm of our hands. Pretty generous of them, don't you think, Little Badger?"

"You.. you are completely insane!" Tucker retorted. "We will never let you touch Danny!"

"Oh really, I do not believe I was talking to you, rat. Anyway, Skulker what is your answer?"

"Yes, I vow to serve you, Vlad Plasmius," Skulker said as he stood up and took his place next to the vampiric ghost. Vlad's grin grew wider.

"Excellent, now trap those three idiotic humans for me please,"

The hunter, now servant, nodded and threw a net at Sam, Jazz, and Tucker, trapping them.

"I am pleased, hunter. Now for the actual part of the show," Plasmius then disappeared and appeared right at the wall next to Phantom. He grabbed the boy by the neck and dragged him away from his imprisoned friends.

"Danny!" they all cried out in fear. They failed to protect their half-ghost friend again.

"Let me go, Plasmius!" Danny exclaimed at his older counterpart.

"Not a chance, boy! I will have to admit; your trick was rather neat to duplicate yourself. I do not see that working out for you this time. I do not know how you managed to pull that off, child, but your fate was already sealed and you are simply delaying the inevitable."

"I. WILL. NEVER. LET. YOU. WIN!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. With that a powerful green energy came out of every part of the ghost boy's body and hit Plasmius, sending him backwards. Vlad seemed weakened yet excited by the act of power.

"Yes, I knew you were the guardian of the key. That power proves it. I will be back to get what I want, count on it. You and the worlds will be mine and our destiny will be complete. Remember, I _always_ get what I want. Farewell, my dear son." With that Plasmius grabbed the end of his cape and teleported in a magenta mist. With Skulker flying away into the sky as well.

The net on Sam, Tucker, and Jazz disappeared and they fell from the wall.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz cried as she ran towards her brother, who fell onto his knees.

"That was too close, you guys," he said sadly. "Who knows when the creep will attack again. The stakes are too high, right now. What if this really is fate, maybe I am destined to belong to Plasmius."

"Don't listen to him, Danny. He is trying to brainwash you into thinking that you can't prevent him from winning. He is bluffing! You have a chance; did you see what your power can do? It was incredible!" Sam assured him.

He then proceeded to transform back to Fenton, his bright blue eyes glazed with tears. "You really think, I have a chance?"

"Yeah dude! We will not let that bastard get you! He will have to go through all of us. And you know us teenagers, we are all stubborn, hormonal brats!" Tucker joked.

"Great reasoning, Tuck!" Danny laughed. Danny and Jazz then went back into the house and his two best friends went home.

"Jazz?" the blue-eyed teen looked up at his older sister.

"Yeah, little brother?"

"You really do accept me for what I am right?"

The red-headed girl gave her brother the biggest hug in the entire world. "What I saw tonight was amazing. I am so proud of you for standing up to Plasmius. You really just beat the crap out of him!"

"I love you, Jazz" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs.

"I love you too, Danny and I won't let some fruitloop hurt you and turn you against us," she sighed and went to grab a copy of Genius Magazine to read in the kitchen.

When Danny reached his room, he spotted something on his bed. It was a picture of him and his dad. The Fentons were never ones for changing into nicer clothes, so it was a special occasion to see his father wearing a tie. Danny was wearing a nicer blue shirt and dress pants. However, something was missing about the photograph.

Jack's head was ripped off the picture and was next to the halfa's pillow. Even though, there was not a note, he knew exactly who would do this to the father-son photo.

Plasmius.

Danny, sat on his picture with a sigh! 'How will I defeat this guy? He is too powerful!'

But, then he remembered what had just happened. Phantom was able to launch a strong attack on Vlad and he retreated!

 _"I. WILL. NEVER. LET. YOU. WIN!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. With that a powerful green energy came out of every part of the ghost boy's body and hit Plasmius, sending him backwards. Vlad seemed weakened yet excited by the act of power._

'Sam was right! He was shocked by that power as much as I was! I can't let him get to me!'

Looking down at the ripped photo, Danny ran to the closet that was next to his room and grabbed a roll of clear tape. He put the picture back on his desk and taped his father's head back on it. He will not let Vlad win, he will not give Plasmius the satisfaction of upsetting him, and he will not give him the power of the Ghost Zone.

After putting the picture back on the frame, the newly determined ghost child, marched over to the chess board that the evil fruitloop gave him, what felt like ages ago. However it has only been around a week or two since he met the damn crazed-up maniac. It felt like the two had been battling for years. On the chessboard, there were two notes there.

One from Clockwork and the other one was from the sociopath himself. He thought about the kind master of time who saved him from a dark fate. Danny smiled at the thought of this new powerful ally. This possibly ancient spirit had chosen _him_ for this mission to protect the Ghost Zone and the Skeleton Key from evil and Phantom had a strong determination to not let his new friend down.

"Clockwork. I will not let you down. I will protect the key and beat this freak back into Wisconsin, I promise. "

With that, he grabbed the note that Vlad gave his friends when he was "kidnapped" and ripped it into pieces.

"It was not a checkmate, cheese head, it was just a check and I am still in it to win it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **Woah! This had to be my longest chapter yet! It was almost 5,000 words long. Holy verbiage, Batman! I have always wanted to say that hahaha! I loved writing this so much, you have no idea! Okay, just to clarify things: No that was not Danny who Skulker had captured in Chapter 10… It was a duplicate that Clockwork created with Danny to slow down Plasmius' plan. Told you Clocky would make an appearance. Surprise! Sorry to disappoint you all who have things for creepers kidnapping children. Ha HA HA HA HA! That had to be one of my favorite chapters to write. Vlad and Walker were especially fun to write in that last battle scene. Well, stay tuned for the start of Dream Escape! SO EXCITED FOR THAT! AND OF COURSE, ANOTHER UPDATE OF THIS! I will update every other story at a time!**

 **Please review and favorite this story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until Next Time….**

 **E2001**


	13. Chapter 13: A Freaky, Unlucky Dilemma

**AN:/**

Hi readers! It's E2001 and I am back with another chapter of After the Reunion Like I said earlier, I am trying to update each of my stories every other week. So next week will be Dream Escape. By the way, I hope you all liked the first chapter of it. After looking over the feedback of it, I was a little disappointed. It did not get as many reviews and views as the first chapter of ATR did, but it is all good. I will keep updating, even with no comments at all. That is just the way I work people! However, if there is something about my writing that you guys do not like (grammar, repetition, etc) please PM me! I like getting feedback.

Speaking of feedback.

Here are the comments!

Mikaela2015: Thanks for the comment! I am glad you liked the chapter! Nah, there is plenty more. However, it is kind of a bridge or ending of an arc. This is because my story is kind of about to get into the season two content, so I wanted something to separate them. This might be the last chapter of the season one arc.

Invader Johnny: I kind of have been writing twelve chapters of Vlad being a stalkerish jerk to Danny. I thought to myself, "Hey! Let's make a chapter of Vlad's plans falling apart." First he finds out that he kidnapped a fake Danny and then Danny kind of beats the crap out of him. Yeah, but Danny will get a lesson. Eventually…

Thank you guys for your comments! Please keep up the comments and views!

I hope you like the chapter

It has elements of I believe two or three cannon episodes and while they are three different episodes but somehow they managed to fit together.

Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.

Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 13: A Freaky, Unlucky Dilemma**

It had been a surprisingly calm week and a half since Plasmius last showed his in Amity Park. However, that did not mean that Danny and his friends were. Their last battle completely put them over the edge and knew they were sitting ducks to an unknown plot.

The two out of three of the trio were sitting in Tucker's room afterschool, working on homework.

"Where's Sam?" the ghost boy asked his best friend with curiosity.

"I'm not sure. She said she had to a solution to our problems and to not wait for her. Does that mean we can go to the Nasty Burger and not get evil, gothic glares from her as I eat an extra meaty nasty burger?"

Danny simply shrugged as he looked over at the small mirror by Tucker's closet. His own reflection looked back and he could finally see the result that Vlad's threat created on himself. His raven hair was wilder than usual and he had bags under his eyes. The last fight really freaked him out. Thanks to that Clockwork ghost, Danny had managed to evade the evil fruitoop twice in one day. Both were incredible miracles and strokes of good luck. But, what will happen what it runs out? Plasmius had asked him the same thing. That night..

 _"Clockwork. I will not let you down. I will protect the key and beat this freak back into Wisconsin, I promise."_

 _With that, he grabbed the note that Vlad gave his friends when he was "kidnapped" and ripped it into pieces._

 _"It was not a checkmate, cheese head, it was just a check and I am still in it to win it!"_

 _After a new spark of hope appeared on the boy's face, Danny spotted a note on his bed. He hesitated in walking over to his bed, in case it was from Vlad._

 _'What if it is from Clockwork? Maybe more information on the key?' He thought to himself. He picked up the note and read the message:_

 _"Look on your desk again."_

 _Confused at the strange message, he turns his body towards the desk and gasped at the sight. For starters, a picture of him and his father was ripped in pieces and placed neat fully in a pile on the side of the wooden table. The only way the halfa knew it was that picture was because his father's smiling face was still somewhat intact. There was also a present in the center of the desk. Knowing exactly who it was from, he opened the lid and peered inside with caution, as if whatever was inside would jump out at him._

 _It was the missing pieces of the chess set. The expensive exterior was identical to the other pieces and the chessboard, itself._

 _He then picked up the note that was at the bottom of the box._

 _"You must have had some good luck to be able to evade the inevitable checkmate for now. However how long can you run when all of the pieces are in place?"_

 _The young ghost's blue eyes widened at this obvious threat. Panicking, he found and dropped all of the other "gifts" from Vlad and through them into the present box. He then created a large ecto-blast and incinerated the box and its' contents._

That night had been the worst sleep he had in a long time. Not since the original accident that gave him these powers. While struggling for an hour of sleep, the teenager vowed to make sure his father would be safe from that maniac. It had only been a little while since the man stated that if Danny upset him than he would take his anger out of his "idiot" father. What they had done gave him all more the reason to kill Jack to punish Danny.

The blue-eyed teen was awoken from his worries when Sam quickly ran into the room and jumped onto Tucker's bed. "I have the solution to our problems," she announced happily and with pride.

The two boys stared at the goth with blank expressions. She then pulled out three tiny green sheets of paper that had red writing on them.

"What the heck are those?" the techno geek questioned to his friend. Sam rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "They are tickets to the Circus Gothica show that is coming to Amity Park. Haven't you guys seen the commercials for it that are on TV?"

They both shook their heads to respond to the question. "Well, it is the perfect opportunity to forget about the craziness over the past couple of weeks and to cut back! The opening act is tomorrow at ten in the morning.

"But we have school…" Danny started to say, but stops when he sees the dry look he got from Sam. "We can't just cut, Sam. We are going to get caught."

"Fine, but if that happens then you can pin the whole mess on me. Does it really seem like I care if I get in trouble with my folks? Besides, it is safe to say that we could all use a little relaxing day filled with a hint of teen rebellion."

After exchanging a look with Tucker, the young boy sighs. "I guess you are right. We will do this only once. I can just imagine your parents blaming this on my "bad influence" that I have on you. A restraining order doesn't seem to be out of their ideas,"

After completing their homework, the trio split up, with Danny and Sam returning to their respective homes.

"Hey Danny," Jazz called out to him after he announced his arrival. "Mom, Dad, and I are down in the lab if you want to join us,"

"Nah, I am just going to go up to my room and relax a bit," With that, the youngest Fenton ran up the stairs and into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, aren't you going to close the portal?" Jazz asked her father as he was playing with his own action figure. The Fenton Portal was wide open, and yet there were no ghosts coming out of it. However, Jack ignored his daughter as he was too into the reenactment of his battle with the "Wisconsin Ghost".

"Honey, Jazz is right. You don't know what creature will come out of that portal if you don't close it soon,"

As Maddie stated that, two ghosts began to approach the portal, with the obvious intent of going through it. Jack childishly sighed and walked over to close it. Unaware that a ghost had gotten loose and was invisibly watching the red-headed teen.

'Hello new girlfriend," the spirit whispered as a smirk appeared on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the oldest Fenton sibling woke up bright and early. After peaking in her brother's room, she changed her mind about waking him up and closed the door. 'It is still pretty early, so Mom can wake him up if he is running late,'

Jazz got dressed in her typical outfit, ate breakfast, and began her journey to school. The teenager decided to walk, as she woke up earlier than usual and it was gorgeous outside. The peaceful walk was finally putting her mind at ease, which was rare after discovering her younger brother was half-ghost.

Being forced to quickly process the shocking information, Jazz was slowly beginning to grow nervous of Danny's well-being. He was fighting dangerous creatures and was risking his life almost every day. Not to mention Vlad and his loopiness.

"Look out!" the studious girl was pushed over as a tree fell over. "Oh my gosh! I could have been crushed!" she thought out loud.

A hand was suddenly placed in front of her, offering to help her up. Jazz looked over and blushed at her savior.

"You alright?" the older boy asked with concern and a soft smile on his face. He had long, dirty blond hair, a pale face, and green eyes.

"Yeah, I.. I.. um… I am okay! Thank you so much for your help!"

"No problem, the name is Johnny,"

"I'm Jazz, nice to meet you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you stop looking so nervous, I told you we aren't going to get caught," Sam snarled as Danny and Tucker dropped the nervous glances they were exchanging with each other. This was their first time ever cutting school. Not to mention it was Sam's also. But, she was dealing with it better than they were.

"If my parents find out that we did this, then I will lose my PDA for a year if I'm lucky," Tucker mumbled as they walked along the street to Circus Gothica.

Suddenly, Danny fell to the ground as he collided with another person. As he looked over to apologize, the girl picked him up by the collar of his shirt and brought them face-to-face.

"Don't ever bump into me again, unpopular boy," with that she dropped the ghost boy and ran off, probably late to school.

"What was that about?" Danny groaned as he glared in her direction.

"Valerie Grey, one of Paulina's little minions," Sam responded as she sent a similar look as Danny's with her arms folded by her chest.

The look ended once the two heard dreamy sighing from their techno-loving friend.

"Do you guys think she is single?" He stated with a starry-eyed look on his face.

"How can you fall for girl after she was just a jerk towards Danny? Honestly I will never understand the hormones of a teenage boy,"

"Maybe if you weren't so judgmental, then maybe you might have a boyfriend," Tucker retorted back.

"At least I am not oblivious and listen to my instincts unlike some people I know,"

Danny listened to his friend's banter and looked down at his shoes. A curious thought suddenly hit him. "The key usually dangles when I dropped my head down. Unless.." It was then that the boy realized.

"Guys, we have a problem. The key isn't here!" the halfa yelled in a frenzy.

"What," his friends shouted back in unison. "I just had it around my neck and now it vanished!" He thought back to what Clockwork told him in his letter and his collision with that Valerie girl. "Oh no," he whispered. He looked about at Sam and Tucker. "Clockwork said that if some else makes direct contact with the key, then it will teleport somewhere for protection until I find it again,"

"So, when you bumped into Valerie, she must have touched it," Sam responded, understanding the meaning of her best friend's words.

"And it teleported and now it can be anywhere!" Tucker finished with a tremble in his voice.

"We have to look for it," Danny stated. "I'm going ghost!" As he said that, the familiar white rings transformed him into his ghost half. He flew into the air with Sam and Tucker running to keep up.

As Danny flew in a panic, he felt a sense of sadness loom over him. 'I am so sorry, Clockwork. I can't believe I failed you. Maybe there was a mistake, how can such a clumsy kid like me be the guardian of the key?'

Phantom's ghost sense then went off and flew towards the ground to see what activated it. As he looked for the ghost, he spotted his older sister talking with a teenager. After noticing the glow around the older boy, Danny tackled him to the ground in anger.

"Danny! What the heck do you think your doing?" Jazz shouted at him, forgetting he was in ghost form. "This guy is a ghost, Jazz. I would think the aura around him would make it obvious."

"Listen, kid, this is all one big misunderstanding!"

"Wait Johnny, are you actually a ghost or is this ummm ghost that I have never seen in my life and have no idea why I knew his name was Danny lying?"

"Alright, I am a ghost, but I'm not out to destroy the world or whatever crap the Box Ghost keeps mumbling about. Look, I need your help,"

"With what, making out with my sister?" Danny retorted.

"Listen hear, brat, I need to help my girlfriend Kitty. She got trapped in the Ghost Zone when that fat guy shut down the portal and the only way that we can be together in the human world is if I use someone as a host or the portal gets reopened."

'Wait, the reason Vlad discovered that I had the key was because of Skulker. So if Skulker can track or sense it maybe…'

"Look whoever you are, I have one question for you. Can ghosts sense the presence of the Skeleton Key?" the half-ghost asked with a glare.

"Where do you live, under a rock? All ghosts are connected by the energy that gives the key the ability to teleport. Of course we can sense where it's at. But, what's the point in going after some dumb thing if you can't even lay a finger on it?"

"That is all the info I need!"

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker came running from the streets and came to the scene. "Wha,, what's going on?" Tucker stuttered, out of breath.

"This is Johnny, guys. He is going to lead us to the key!" Danny responded with a smirk towards the ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight," Johnny 13 began. "If I be your little tracker to a trinket that no one can even touch, then you will open up your portal for me and Kitty?"

"That's the plan, dude. Are you sure that we are heading in the right direction," Danny asked. The ghost just nodded in response. They were flying slow enough so that the three humans could keep up. Sam and Tucker were back in their argument from before and Jazz began to panic over the fact that she had cut almost an entire day of school. A blue wisp escaped from the halfa's mouth.

A ghost was near.. again.

Three ghosts then appeared before the group. One was a dwarf ghost, who had long black hair. The next one was a giant and had a mohawk and the last was a woman with spikey hair and an eye patch. All three of the ghouls had green skin and glowing red eyes. They began to mindlessly lunge at Danny with him using his inhuman strength to push them off. They began to fly away into a factory like building.

"Ugh, I better deal with this. I'll be back in a sec and don't think about backing out of our deal," With that the ghost boy went off and phased into the building.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It is three o'clock! I missed an entire day of school! Now, I am a rebellious teenager." Jazz stuttered.

"You guys are all wimps. What the heck is wrong with a little break!"

"I HAD A PERFECT ATTENDENCE RECORD!"

"That is funny," the three teenagers turned to Johnny 13. "Your little friend just went into the building where the key is at."

"So what do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"We sit here and wait like he said," the ghost answered with a lazy grin on his face as he lounged on his motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found you!" Danny yelled as he lunged for the dwarf. The tiny ghost was thrown into a wall, creating a dent. The muscular one flew right at him, but Phantom saw it coming and punched him in defense.

"Reflexes sure do come in handy, don't you think big guy?"

The girl ghoul growled and sent an ecto blast in his direction. The blast was too powerful for the young hybrid to dodge and it pushed him all the way into the back of the building.

The white-haired halfa heard a huge crash and a scream and finally took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was in some lab of some kind. Or what use to be of it. The entire room was in ruins (most likely from that battle) and four men and a girl were trapped in a net. He gasped after realizing that the girl in the net was none other than the A-lister who got him into the mess. However, Danny's eyes were more focused on the glowing object sitting on the only non-destroyed lab table.

"The key!" the boy shouted happily as he ran over and grabbed it. With a sigh of relief, he through the chain over his neck and noticed that the three red-eyed show freaks had vanished. Shrugging it off, he phased out of the room and into the sky to find his friends (and Johnny 13), forgetting to release the trapped humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Johnny was pissed about what you did?" Tucker asked the now human Danny as they stood in the lab.

After letting his friends know about what happened, they snuck into Fenton Works and pushed Johnny through the portal.

"He wanted me to open the portal and reunite him with that girlfriend of his. I only did my end of the bargain," the young half-ghost chuckled . "Anyway, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble over the thing at that lab."

"I wouldn't worry too much. If Valerie was involved, then it was probably just karma biting her in the butt. though It probably wasn't a big deal. It sucks that it ruined our circus day, but hey I bought tickets for tomorrow just in case! But, what is that lab place anyway?" the goth pondered

The techno geek began to type away on his PDA. "From what you told me, Danny, I am almost positive that the building was Axiom Lab. They just are a normal pharmaceutical lab, but it says they are in the process of finding a new CEO after the old one was in a fatal accident that was… wow!"

"What did it say, Tuck?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

"The old boss's accident was only a week ago!"

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you get into a lot of trouble, Dad?" Valerie asked her father with concern.

"Sweetie it was a lot worse, they completely fired me. After all of my years at Axiom, it only takes a damn slip up to let me go?" Damon Grey responded with anger.

"But, it wasn't your fault! It was that stupid ghost, the one with the white hair and green eyes!"

"Some people, mainly my bosses, don't buy that story. I have to clear out my desk so stay here until I come back. It should only take ten minutes," the depressed man kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked into the elevator.

"But, this isn't fair! Damn that ghost kid, if I had the chance I would make him pay for making my dad get fired!" With that, the girl growled and sat on the floor, thinking of ways she can make Phantom pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shadowy figure watched the scene with pure amusement and satisfaction. The grin on his face turned into a fanged smirk with a glean in his glowing red eyes. After seeing enough to develop the start of a cruel plot, the man teleported in a pink mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **I guess who all see now what I had meant by combining three very different episodes and using them in my story. If you couldn't tell which ones I had used, they were Control Freaks, 13, and Shades of Grey. Completely out of order, but oh well. Don't worry, I am not done with the Control Freaks or Shades of Grey arc. I am going to have one more chapter on Control Freaks and then one for Shades of Grey, But, I wanted to do an intro, as they are a pretty major part of my story. I am really tired right now, so I am going to wrap up this AN.**

 **Please Please Please keep reviewing and favoriting and following and all of that good stuff!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **E2001**


End file.
